


The Bonds We Make, the Bones We Break

by P3Panda



Series: Overtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3Panda/pseuds/P3Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Asriel are now going through their middle school years and they make some new friends, and maybe some enemies. </p><p>This is a continuation of my overtale series. Please go read through the first part before you read this, there will be a lot of very confusing stuff that will make absolutely no sense to you if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, I said I was going to put in some avatar the last airbender stuff, but my plot changed a bit and now I wont be doing that until next chapter. Lol sorry. Also, guess who posted 2 days earlier than they said they would? ME! You're welcome people!

Frisk woke up the next day and Asriel was already awake, getting ready for school. It was the first day of middle school and they were both excited. (Keep in mind this is not the middle school Toriel is the principal of. She wanted the children to go there, but they were already enrolled by the time she had gotten the job.) Azzy was pretty scared of going to a new school because there were so many more people, but Frisk knew he would be alright. 

Frisk got out of bed and spoke. “Good morning your highness!” 

“Huh? Oh good morning Frisk! And please don’t call me that.”

“Ok your majesty.” Frisk replied with a chuckle. 

“Frisk…”

Azzy didn’t like being called royalty. Actually, no one knew he was royalty because he kept it a secret at school. He asked all the monsters not to tell anyone as well. He just didn’t want to be treated higher than anyone else. Typical Asriel. Always putting others before himself. Plus, by that time, He wasn’t really even royalty. The humans had called for  
Asgore to step down as king and he did. Of course the monsters still regarded him as the king. 

“Hey Az, I’ve got a question for you.” Frisk said.

“Shoot.” 

“Have you ever shown that rainbow trick to anyone else?”

Asriel shook his head. “Nope and I don’t really plan on it either. Maybe later but that would mean I’d have to explain how I was Flowey. Maybe I can just wait a few years and then play it like I had just unlocked it.”

“Yeah same. I don’t want it to look like I’m just amazing at magic to everyone so I think I’ll wait like you. I actually don’t want anyone besides our family to know I can even use magic. I don’t really want people to judge me based off the fact I’m a hybrid.” Frisk shrugged her shoulders

“Aw come on Frisk! No one would judge you just because you’re part monster.” Asriel said.

“You know, just because there aren’t many issues about it, humans still don’t really like monsters. I mean a lot of younger people are fine with it, but most just don’t like us. The fact that I’m a “human” ambassador for monsters is why those people allow it. I wouldn’t want to mess that up.”

Asriel was sitting on the bed, thinking. “Well if you say so.”

At this point, Toriel opened the door to the children’s room and saw the two sitting on the bed. 

“Oh! Well you two are up early! I was just coming in here to wake you up.” 

The children both smiled and in unison said, “Good morning mom!” 

They got ready and ran downstairs, where they were greeted by a Sans wearing a suit, drinking his morning ketchup, and papyrus cooking some pancakes. 

“Good morning guys!” Frisk exclaimed.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!”

“Morning.”

They ate their delicious pancakes and got their backpacks to head off. They opened the door and just as it was the year before, Asgore stood in front of them, 7:30 sharp every time. He got his big hug and stepped inside while the kids started their journey. The middle school was a bit further than their elementary school had been so the walk would take a couple minutes longer. The walk was always pleasant and with the September breeze rushing past them, it was actually quite nice out. Frisk had always felt at peace when she was out in nature and she especially enjoyed the walk to school because she got to enjoy it with her best friend. As they approached the large building that read “Mt. Ebott Middle School” in big, bold letters, Asriel stopped.

“Asriel. It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” 

He went in and left Frisk as he began his classes. He was more than fine actually. He had only just walked in to the first class of the day when he saw that everyone was staring at him. He quietly sat in the only open seat. As he sat down the kid next to him scooted his desk a little further away from him and lowered his head. 

“What’s the matter?” Asriel said 

The little monster looked up at him. “I’m not really worthy of sitting next to you. I know that you don’t want people to call you royalty and I get that, but you’re really just too high above me to be sitting here.”

“Oh that’s not true. You’re plenty worthy. Plus, I’m not really royalty anymore.”

The monster shyly moved his desk back over and connected it with Asriel’s.

“What’s your name? Mine is Asriel.” Said the caprine

“I know your name. My name is Pandrew- I mean Andrew! People like to call me Pandrew.”

Asriel chuckled “That’s a nice name. A very fitting nickname as well.”

“hehe yeah.” 

The small panda monster then began to warm up to Asriel. They became good friends within just that first period. Although I should probably stop using they and just switch to he and I. Yes. For those of you who don’t know, I am Andrew the panda monster. People like to call me Pandrew yes it’s a funny nickname ha ha ha. Even though this part is about me, I’m just gonna keep using 3rd person pronouns but that may change when I explain things. Ok moving on. 

So yeah, Asriel and I became really good friends just within that first period and when that was done, we moved over to the next class.

“So Pandrew, what class do you have next?” Asriel asked.

“I have jazz band.” 

“No way. Me too! What instrument do you play?” Asriel was smiling intensely. 

“I play tenor sax. What do you play?” 

Asriel rubbed his chin a bit. “I play flute, piano, and I’ve been beginning to learn the trumpet, but you know that’s kinda hard considering I don’t really have super defined lips.” 

Pandrew was really impressed. “How did you learn to play all of those?”

“I dunno practice I guess. Oh! I have a question for you.”

Pandrew was a slight bit taken back. “Ok shoot.”

“How do you play the saxophone without breaking the reed, you know with your teeth and all.”

“Well I don’t really use my teeth. I use my lips. But I do break a lot of reeds. I have a stockpile in my case.” Said the panda monster. 

“Ok good to know.” 

They went to band and Asriel was in heaven. He was surrounded by fellow band members who loved what they did and were actually really good for being a middle school band. Asriel had decided to play piano because is trumpet skills really weren’t ready and jazz flute kind of just doesn’t work. The first day was mostly just a bit of a jam session and meet and greet kind of thing from the older kids, but it was fun.

After Jazz band was concert band. It was actually more of a symphonic band because the orchestra was mixed in. Asriel was playing flute in that. There wasn’t really any sort of jam session with them but there was the meet and greet. There’s really no way to even do a jam session with a concert band is there? Ok let’s all sit down and play Beethoven’s fifth! No. Well I’m getting off track. We have to get you back! Back to the story!

After 3rd period was over, it was time for snack. All the kids went outside and some were playing on the field, some were running around on the blacktop, some were playing handball, but some, including Frisk, Azzy, and I were just sitting at the lunch tables, talking. I hadn’t known frisk before then but I had seen her around in elementary school. Now that we had met, she was really nice to me and we became friends. Good friends. I’ll admit I had a small crush on her for a while. She had brought a couple of her friends from the classes she had. I believe that she brought two. The first one was Riley. I knew her from elementary school. We were the nerdy kids who always sat together at lunch. She was kind of short (sorry don’t hurt me Riley. She hates it when people call her short.) And she had long brown hair. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and she was clutching a laptop close to her chest. She was really nice although kind of shy. You had to sort of pry her out of that shyness before you could really get to know her. Apparently frisk had asked her what she liked to do and she went a long rant about fanfiction. Frisk apparently liked that kind of thing. The second friend she had brought was Mandy. Everyone knew who Mandy was. She was one of the popular girls. Not in the way where they are a jerk though. More of the kind of way that screams “ASB PRESIDENT!” You know, that kind of popular. She was also rather short but then again, I was like 5’6 in sixth grade so I can’t really say that she was short. She had red hair and really pretty eyes. I don’t remember what color they were though. I could ask but then she would probably be like “What the heck Pandrew?” and that would be awkward. She was wearing jeans and an EU (Ebott University) sweatshirt.  
We all sat at the table and talked for a while about something stupid until we heard a voice from behind us. 

“Why hello there!” Said the strange voice.

It was the new kid. Cooper. Cooper MacEachthighearna. Legit. That’s his actual last name. Look it up. We, to this day, still have absolutely no idea how to pronounce it though. He  
was a new student that had just moved here over the summer from Scotland which made him instantly cool with the students. He also had the classic Scottish accent. And a thick one at that. He was another one of those popular kids. But again, not in the jerky way, but not in the way Mandy was either. Everyone just kind of liked him. He was just nice and open to everyone. Az and I had met him that morning in band. He played the trumpet. 

“Hello!” we said.

Mandy seemed a bit less enthusiastic. “Um. Hi.” 

“Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Az smiled. “No not at all.”

He sat down and we continued talking, but mandy had stopped and were now staring at the table and smiling meekly. Frisk was merely sitting there and staring at the girl with a confused look on her face. 

Asriel leaned over to cooper and whispered, “Quite the charmer aren’t cha?”

Cooper laughed. “I suppose so.” 

Frisk laughed too and looked again to Mandy. She apparently had not heard because she was still sitting and blushing and smiling. 

The rest of snack passed without much talking from the girls and with certainly too much talking from the guys. Once it ended, everyone went to their classes and Frisk had science. Earth science. The absolute most boring science ever. Frisk was sitting alone in class, being bored and learning all the exciting facts about rocks that she would need to know that year, when a hand touched her shoulder. It was someone she had never met before. Another human.

“Hey there. Noticed you were kind of alone.”

“Woah where did you come from?” frisk asked.

“Just walked in the door. Told the teacher I couldn’t find the class.” Said the human.

“Ha. Well, nice to meet you. My name is Frisk.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Rebecca, or Becca. Whichever.”

Rebecca sat down next to frisk and began talking. The teacher was the most oblivious person ever and let them talk for the entire class period. The class ended and Frisk sensed that she had made a new best friend.

It was lunch now and the kids all came back to the same place they were last time, but now there were more of them! Frisk had brought Rebecca and the guys instantly recognized her because she was in the orchestra and played violin. Frisk had also brought Alena who some of the other girls already knew. She was a tiger monster that was essentially Mettaton, but in girl form and not quite as full of themselves. She was pretty much the most fabulous person on the planet. Besides Mettaton that is. He was basically her idol. There were also four others that came over and sat down with us. There was Luke, who was really just a hardcore gamer person, there was Vanessa, the saxophone player from band, there was Cole, the cellist, and there was Reagan the trombone player. Frisk and Azzy were shocked. They had a friend group now. It had really only been the two of them for a really long time and now there was a whole group. 

Frisk and Azzy finished the day off with one class and began their walk home. On the way, they saw Undyne walking in the same direction. She must have just gotten off of work. 

“Hey Undyne!” Said Asriel. 

“Oh hey punks! I thought you’d already be home by now” 

Frisk replied. “Yeah, we were taking our time.”

“So how was your first day of middle school?” Asked this fish monster

“It was so great! We met so many new friends and even some of the popular kids sat with us at lunch!” Said the excited goat boy.

“That’s great! How were your classes?” 

Frisk responded with a shrug but Asriel gave an explosive answer. “Oh man. My classes were awesome. My favorite one was jazz band though. Thanks for the piano lessons Undyne!”

“You’re very welcome. And how were your classes Frisk?”

Frisk just shrugged again and said, “They were kinda boring but I met a lot of cool people.”

“Well yeah, school’s just like that a lot of the time.” 

They approached the house and went inside. Toriel was inside and she got to hear all about their day at school and all of their new friends. 

“Well that sounds absolutely lovely children!”

“Yeah it was! But the best part was spending the whole day with my best friend!” Frisk said as she leaned over and hugged Asriel 

He was blushing intensely. “F-Frisk… I…” he then gave in and just hugged back. 

They could both tell middle school was going to be the best time of their lives.


	2. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Azzy encounter some new people. some not so nice people. Find out what happens i the exciting chapter of OVERTALE VOLUME 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you guys dont understand some of the language in this chapter. I use some terms that would be unfamiliar to most. How can I make my story better? Tell me in the comments. I will respond so feel free to say whatever critique you may have. I'm not amazing at writing but I try my best. Any help would be appreciated.

Frisk enjoyed school. Well, she didn’t enjoy the actual school part of school, but she enjoyed everything else. She enjoyed talking with all her new friends and being able to go over to people’s houses to hang out. She would also go to every one of the band’s concerts and gigs and other fun activities they would do together. Heck, she must have been so close to the band that even the band director and she were close. He was a nice old man. Grey hair was combed back on his head and he always found a new tie to wear every day. Usually music related. Frisk knew everyone in band and she was in on all of the inside jokes and gossip of the group. Funny thing was she actually learned more about music theory from sitting in on their classes than she did when she was playing cello. She had thought about picking it back up, but then remembered she had no talent and pushed those thoughts away. Everything was going her way.

One snowy day around Christmas time, Frisk was walking down the halls when a human boy walked in front of her.

“Um… Can I help you?” She asked confused.

He stood still and was silent. She shrugged and began to walk forward. He blocked her path.

“Well it looks like I can help you. What do you need good sir?” She said with a smile. She always was nice to everyone even in the face of danger.

He took a step towards her, leaving only a few inches between them. She retreated in surprise. 

“Oh. So it’s one of those kind of things.” She muttered. “Alright let’s get this over with.”

Frisk was surprised to see that he didn’t fight, but instead ran down the hall in retreat. 

“Well that was easy.” Frisk then realized what must have been going on. “There’s someone behind me isn’t there?” 

“Yes. Yes there is.” Said a deep voice. 

He was a big dude. Must have been 5’8, 250 lbs. with nothing but muscle on is body. He wore a black hoodie and ripped jeans. He was accompanied by 2 other boys of a much smaller size, but looked no less intimidating. Frisk was really short. In 6th grade she was probably 4’11, so the size of these guys was quite unnerving. They began to circle around behind her as the big guy walked up close in front of her, getting within at least two inches of her. 

“Hey cutie.” He said in a mocking yet oddly suggestive tone. 

“Wait, are you here to beat me up or hit on me?” Frisk asked, backing up.

“Figure it out. You’re a smart little girl aren’t you?” 

Frisk smiled. “Why thank you kind gentleman, but I really should be going, I have to meet some friends and-“

“That won’t be necessary.” He smiled and put his hands up. He then proceeded to push frisk with a great amount of force, knocking her to the ground by the other boy’s feet. 

Frisk merely stood up and brushed herself off. “Ow. That hurt.” She then smiled and tried to walk in between the boys to get away. They cut off her path.

The big one came from behind her and grabbed her by the hair. She had decided to grow it out for a change. “Where do you think you’re going girly?”

“The lunch tables.” Frisk said sarcastically, wincing because of her now long hair being pulled.

“Oh you’re so funny aren’t you?” He swung her around by the hair causing her to cry out. 

He further teased her and called her some rather unsettling names until she finally gave into temptation and threw a punch. It hit him square in the jaw, but really only angered him. He slapped her with the back of his hand and let her fall to the floor, holding her face and reeling from the pain on the ground. She then heard a voice. A familiar one.

“What do you think you’re doing?” It was Az. 

“Oh, and here arrives the monster I’ve heard so much about!” Said the bully.

“Stop it. Now.” He said in an extremely serious tone. 

“And what if I say no?” Asked the much older and bigger kid.

“Then I’ll make you stop.” 

The bully wasn’t fazed at all. “I’d like to see you try. Can’t use your magic to save yourself.”

He was right. The school had banned all magic practices and strictly enforced the policy. Az didn’t care.

He then saw who the kid was bullying. He was just going to protect whoever was the unfortunate soul that was being bullied, but once frisk lifted her head to look at him after this, he saw her in the state she was in. He completely lost it.

Az charged him and hit him with all his might in the stomach. The bully certainly felt more than he did than when frisk hit him, but he wasn’t hurt. In fact, it only made him angry. The bully grabbed Az by is ears and held him up, causing Asriel to cry out in pain. Asriel then lifted both his feet and kicked the bully in the chest, leading him to fall to the floor. He stood up and he was fuming. He motioned to both of his goons and they grabbed Azzy by his arms and held him still. The bully then ran forward and wound up, releasing his punch straight into Asriel’s chest and making him cough up blood. He merely spat it in his opponent’s face. The bully then released a flurry of punches into Asriel’s face and chest, each one stronger than the last. Frisk screamed for help and was crying and yelling at the bully to stop. She only saw a black blur like a shadow as the bully was swept of his feet, flying at least ten feet back into a wall. 

Frisk’s vision cleared and she saw Pandrew standing in a side kick position. He held it for a good five seconds before moving to a chamber and then lowering his leg. He looked behind him towards the bully’s accomplices with an extremely intimidating look on his face, one that frisk didn’t even know he was capable of. 

“Boo.” He said. 

The bully’s friends ran off, tripping over each other. The bully himself was starting to get up and was clutching his ribs. 

“I’ll see you later you monster-loving whore.” He said before limping off down the hall, defeated. 

Frisk then jumped up and hugged Pandrew. He held her and repeatedly said it was over and everything was alright now. He had to pry her off eventually. She then turned her attention to Asriel. She knelt down beside him and examined his wounds. He was still fully conscious, but severely beaten. Blood ran down his snout and he was developing a black eye. She hugged him and stayed there for a good while before a crowd of people developed and were whispering to each other. She and Pandrew then helped Asriel up and half walked, half carried him to the nurse’s office. She told him he had a couple of broken ribs and a broken nose (or snout in this case) and a black eye. Toriel, Asgore, and Sans were all called in and dealt with the parents of the bully, Toriel nearly burnt them to a crisp, but Sans and Asgore were much more diplomatic about things, which makes sense considering they were diplomats. The parents said they would tell him to stop and he was promptly suspended for a good week of school. 

The children learned from pandrew after school that his name was an 8th grader named Nicholas Ivanoff. His parents were Russian and had a slight accent, but nothing too noticeable. Frisk recognized the last name immediately. The Ivanoffs were the leaders of one of the main anti-monster groups. They were the ones who organized all the protests and riots in their area. Again, there weren’t many, but people still did from time to time and it would always be broken up by the police. Most of the police force were with the monsters because they worked with frisk all of the time. She had swayed almost all of their opinions in favor of monsters.

Azzy had an ice pack held up to his eye and he was clutching his ribs. They were all sitting down on the fence outside the school while the grownups were talking. 

Pandrew spoke up. “You’ve gotta learn to defend yourself Az! You can’t just go rushing into a fight like that, you’ll get yourself killed if you’re not careful. That boy is not afraid to kill a monster.”

“I know I know. I couldn’t help it though. It was frisk that was lying there and even if it wasn’t her I still probably would have ended up the same way I am now. I don’t know what came over me.” Asriel said sheepishly

“You know what? I’ve got a way to help you. My dad owns a martial arts studio just down the road from my house. I’m sure he’d be glad to give you both lessons. He gives me mine.” 

Frisk was looking at the ground. “I don’t know. I’ve never been much into fighting.”

Pandrew looked at her intently. “Frisk. You’re not fighting him. You’re defending yourself from him. I know you always solved things peacefully with the monsters in the underground, but humans are different. They don’t have as much compassion or love as we do. He can’t be reasoned with. He just has to be stopped. Plus, my dad can teach plenty of non-violent takedowns.” 

The children decided it was best to ask Toriel first, but they definitely liked the idea of being able to use martial arts. They could be like ninjas. 

They went home and Toriel was a flaming ball of anger and unbridled rage. No one, especially not the son of anti-monster activist leaders, would bully her children. 

“Hey mom?” frisk asked.

“Yes my child?” Toriel responded, trying to keep her anger down to a minimum. 

“Pandrew offered lessons at his dad’s martial arts studio so that we can learn to defend ourselves if that ever happens again.”

Toriel’s eyes brightened. “I think that’s a lovely idea! That way if that awful boy ever tries to hurt you again, you can beat him to a pulp!” She wasn’t joking. Not even a little bit.

Frisk was surprised at the severity of her voice. “Ok. Well I’ll talk to Pandrew and we’ll start as soon as possible.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone in the friend group was gushing over frisk and Azzy. They were all checking to see if they were ok and telling Azzy how incredibly brave he was. Frisk had a sneaking suspicion that several of the girls in the group liked Az. She wasn’t wrong, but what she didn’t know was that several of the guys had crushes on her too, including myself at the time. 

They had talked to Pandrew and his dad about lessons and they were to start that day after school to see where they were at physically. Toriel had used her healing magic on Azzy (that was the kind she had unlocked) and his injuries were all healed within one three hour session of healing. He was set to go and so was Frisk. 

They arrived at the studio with Pandrew and his dad was standing at the front of the room meditating. He was a huge panda monster. Ripped from head to toe and standing at at least 6’5, 300 pounds, his size rivaled that of even Asgore. His skill did too. He was an absolute beast, performing spinning and jumping kicks without a problem, despite his extremely large size. After his demonstration of what he could do, he asked what the children could do. He taught them some basic kicks and noticed something. Asriel was a natural. Well, Asriel was good at everything so why wouldn’t he be good at martial arts? He performed all of the kicks perfectly on the first try and every try after that. Frisk was pretty good too, but nowhere near as good. Asriel’s level of skill even surprised that of Pandrew’s dad, his name was Qiang by the way. It’s Chinese for Powerful. His name means powerful. The very definition of his name is powerful. What a beast. But, getting back to the story, Asriel was a martial arts prodigy, even more than I was. Not by much, but he was definitely progressing faster than I did. The way it worked at Qiang’s studio was that it was not based off of a belt system or tests. He would determine if you were ready and if you were, you could learn more advanced techniques, but he would not progress anybody that wasn’t ready. I would know. I’ve had more than a few fights with him about that when I was little. 

Asriel quickly rose through the ranks in the studio, and he never lost a sparring match. The only people he would ever lose to were my dad and I. He only really had been coming for about a month and he had already become extremely powerful. He had come very close to beating me in a sparring match one time. Even going so far as to knock me down, which is not an easy thing to do considering I’m a panda. And a large one at that. Another person who came to the studio, however, was Cooper. He had progressed almost as quickly as Az and we were all rivals. We always sparred whenever we had the chance, but it would always turn out with me on top, Asriel coming in second, and Cooper in third. It made sense though. He had been going for the shortest amount of time. 

He always made the joke that the Scottish had their very own type of martial arts called “fakyu” which I eventually found out was a reference to a movie. (Props to who can guess which movie)

Nick had not bothered the children in the time that they had begun lessons. He knew that if he did, Pandrew would go and beat the ever living crap out of him, which was correct, I would. But one day, when I was out sick, he tried again. 

Frisk was walking down the halls again going to her science class when she heard a voice come from behind. 

“Hey babe.” 

She swirled around. It was Nick of course. He had his friends again and the drill began the same way as last time. They walked around her, cutting of any routes of escape, but this time, she wasn’t scared of him. She could defend herself now. He came close and she released a powerful back kick. He went reeling back. 

“Learned a new trick did you?” He wheezed.

He regained his breath and came closer again. She kept kicking him and hitting him until he got angry. 

He slid back again. “I wasn’t going to do this, but it looks like you leave me no choice.” 

He charged and tackled Frisk, pinning her to the floor. He punched her in the face, which would have knocked her out cold a month ago, but she had been training. Instead, she just coughed up a bit of blood and stared him in the face.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” She said.

“Ok.”

He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground by it. She screamed in agony. The one thing that she couldn’t defend against was her hair, and plus her hand to hand wasn’t the best anyway. She wouldn’t have been able to stop him even if she landed her hardest hit.

She then heard a shout. And she fell to the floor. It was Asriel. He had tackled Nick and had rolled into a standing position. 

“Well haven’t you grown up?”

Actually yes. He had. Az never showed it because of his big sweatshirt that he wore all the time, but underneath all that clothing, he was pretty shredded. He trained harder than enyone I’d ever seen, practicing and working out for hours upon hours even after training with Qiang. He didn’t want anyone to know because it embarrassed him, but frisk saw him changing his shirt in their room though. He had also grown about two or three inches and his horns were starting to come in. 

Nick went charging at him to go for a punch, but ended up on the floor next to Azzy. He hadn’t done much, merely stuck out his foot and grabbed Nick by the wrist to throw him. Azzy wasn’t even breaking a sweat. 

Nick went for several punches, all of which were blocked and one of which ended up in his own face. He fell back onto the ground and stared. He was determined however, to finish it so he got up and charged Azzy again.

Asriel was determined too. He spun around at the last second before Nick would hit him and crouching down with one hand on the ground and his leg almost straight in the air, sent his heel straight into Nick’s chest, sending him flying into the lockers, coughing and wheezing. The teachers never seemed to get involved. They just let everything play out, but the students were all watching now. Frisk could see all of her friends at the front of the crowd. They were all murmuring and several were holding their hands over their mouths in surprise. Nick got up and stumbled away silently. He was beaten. He would never win again. He knew that. Asriel turned around to scare off his friends but they were already gone, they had left a while ago. Cooper came forward out of the crowd and put his hand on Azzy’s shoulder.

“Az… Nice job, but you could have been a little less flashy. No need for all the flips and crap like that.”

“gotta give the crowd a show right?” Az replied, smiling.

Cooper laughed. “Yeah, but you used literally the most show-offy kick in all of martial arts. Im surprised he didn’t see it coming.”

“Well, back spinning heel kick isn’t the flashiest kick, there are much flashier ones, but considering he was jumping when I kicked, there wasn’t much he could’ve done to stop me.”

Cooper laughed again. “yeah I guess.”

The crowed began to disperse and they walked away, whispering to each other. Frisk couldn’t make out much, but most of what she heard had to do with Az being awesome.  
Asriel then went to go check if Frisk was ok. She was already standing. She jumped on him and tackled him into a hug. They then released the hug and went to class. Cooper was in the same class as Az, so they walked together. Frisk could see Cooper put his arm around Asriel. He seemed to whisper something to Asriel. Azzy replied with a playful push back and a punch in the shoulder.

Frisk wondered what he had said. Never mind it didn’t matter. Frisk was safe from anyone from now on. She had a guardian angel. She had her brother. She had Asriel Dreemurr.


	3. But Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (When the fire nation attacked...) Frisk, Pandrew and Asriel have some fun at home and we see what shenanigans go on on Frisk's 12th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added in a bunch of Avatar stuff because it's one of my favorite shows of all time. I'm thinking of adding a small bit of Naruto just because why not, but I don't know yet. Also, next chapter, the fit is going to hit the shan. Hold onto your butts. Also sorry for the kind of short chapter. I would have written more, but it would have dragged the chapter on much too long.

Frisk kept up her training. She often would go down to the lookout and practice her martial arts, along with her magic. She had become extremely proficient with her magic in the past year of middle school, although she was far from reaching her full potential. Most days, she, Sans and Asriel would go out in their backyard and train. Pandrew and Qiang would come by sometimes to help Asriel with his magic. Frisk couldn’t use hers when they were around but she enjoyed watching Asriel train. He was trying to incorporate magic into his fighting style, much like a firebender would. Pandrew and Qiang both used bamboo magic. They were able to summon attacks much like Sans’ to hurl extremely sharp bamboo poles at their opponent, and they could also use the magic bamboo as a bo-staff or sword if they sharpened the edges. They, however, could not eat it, which was quite disappointing. Whenever Pandrew and Qiang were not around, however, Frisk would practice her magic. She would only practice bone magic of course because she didn’t want anyone to find out about her unlocked power. Most of her practice was target practice with the bones and practice using levitation. Frisk and Pandrew’s magic was very similar considering it could be used in the exact same way, making swords and bo-staffs or hurling them at your opponent, but frisk’s was considerably more powerful. Frisk was now able to create different kind of bones such as poison or orange and blue bones. Frisk and Sans would set up targets in the backyard and shoot bones at them. Frisk was able to hit the center every time no matter how much she jumped or spun or levitated, each time crushing the previous bone into powder. She was now also able to lift extremely large and heavy objects, even going so far as to lift the Papyrus’ car, much to his displeasure. She had also learned how to use Sans’ shortcuts which were really just teleportation powers.  
One day when the children were watching Avatar the Last Airbender with Pandrew (I had never seen the series before then so they made me watch it), Pandrew had an idea.

“Hey guys.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“What?” They both asked

“We should do an Agni Kai.” 

The children’s eyes widened. The idea of doing an Agni Kai had never occurred to them and they loved the concept.

“We should totally do that!” Asriel said.

Frisk realized at this time that she would not be able to Agni Kai. Pandrew was there. She had really been wanting to test out her bone magic in a fight and she had been practicing water magic down by the lookout. She had studied the techniques of waterbenders in Avatar and had been trying out moves like water whip. They had all worked and she had learned that every waterbending technique worked. Even down to the most complicated moves, because of her small size and natural agility, she was able to perform flips and stunts while spinning water around her to attack her invisible opponent. She had also learned several of the forms for waterbending off of the internet and was practicing those. 

Frisk was disappointed but Azzy and Pandrew were ecstatic. They ran outside to the backyard which was actually just large enough for a battle of this caliber, and stood on opposite sides, facing away from each other just like in the show. They had decided to keep their shirts on because Asriel was embarrassed and Pandrew… Well Pandrew is a panda and pandas can really be only one of two things. Really fat or extremely ripped, barrel chested monsters. At the time, Pandrew was fat. He was starting to fill out but he was not ripped that was for sure. Not yet at least. 

They turned around and bowed. Then Asriel began the first attack, spinning his back leg around and sending a wave of fire towards Pandrew. He summoned a bo-staff and spun it rapidly in a circle to block the attack. Pandrew leaped high into the air and when he landed, a sea of bamboo came out of the ground underneath Asriel, but Asriel dodged the attack and sprinted closer to his opponent. He slid to a halt and released a flurry of fireballs upon the panda. Pandrew dodged the attacks and threw several bamboo poles at Asriel. The goat monster rolled away of the attacks and stood up only to be met with a pole directly in front of his face. 

“Gotcha.” Said Pandrew slyly. 

“I guess you do.” Asriel said as he straightened up. 

Frisk was surprised to say the least. Bamboo magic was not exactly the kind of magic you’d want in an Agni Kai and somehow Pandrew had beaten Azzy in a rather short amount of time. The reason I won however, was because at the time, I had been training like Azzy and Frisk to use my magic in combination with martial arts and I was better than Azzy at both of those things. I had also just out smarted him. Frisk wondered how Pandrew’s magic was so strong. Of course, she’d never seen him use it before, but he seemed very good with it. Perhaps he might even unlock his hidden magic soon. Qiang had never discovered is hidden type because, like Asgore, he had focused more on his fighting abilities rather than his magic abilities. 

The children went inside for dinner and Pandrew stayed overnight because it was a Friday and they didn’t have school the next day. Frisk wondered when she would be able to Agni Kai. Not for a while if things went the way she wanted them to. I guess she’d just have to wait. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and now it was March. March 16th. Frisk’s birthday. It was a nice day out, but frisk was lonely. Asriel, Pandrew, and everyone else in band was gone on a trip to San Francisco, California for a competition. Asriel felt extremely guilty, and he tried to bargain with everyone for a solution. He was thinking of staying home so that he could be with frisk, but she wouldn’t let him do that. He was going to miss an amazing opportunity. He tried to reason with the band director, asking if frisk could come along, but as much as our BD wanted her to, he couldn’t get any more spots for the trip. Asriel tried everything, but ultimately, Frisk decided she would be fine and that Asriel should just go without her. 

Most of her friends were in band, so everyone but Riley, Luke, Alena, and Mandy was gone. She walked down the hall heading to her English class when she was stopped by a familiar voice. 

“Happy birthday.”

“Not in the mood nick.” Said the girl. 

“Oh is that because you’re all alone with no lovey-dovey big brother to help you?” Asked the bully.

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

Nick snorted “oh come on! Like you don’t know what I’m talking about! You’re clearly head over heels in love with the guy!”

Frisk was shocked. She didn’t- She couldn’t- no he was her brother. That was perverted! That’s disgusting! Why- Why would she ever do that? Thank the lord Azzy wasn’t there now. Wait. No. If only Asriel was there now. He could get her out of this mess. She cleared her head and focused again on the situation at hand

His friends were not there. It was just him. Frisk decided to just turn around and walk away. 

Nick smirked. “Oh I don’t think so.” 

He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the hair again. He was right, Asriel, Pandrew, and Cooper were all gone and she could not really defend herself. She had gotten better, but still she couldn’t defeat the Russian giant that was Nicholai Ivanoff. 

She kicked and punched the air to no avail, and she was then thrown to the floor by a blow across her face. 

Nick had a strange expression on his face, somewhere in between rage and insanity. Probably a good mix of both, because he reached into his jacket and pulled out a shining piece of steel.

Frisk was terrified. He was going to kill her. She was going to die unless- No. No she can’t. Well, maybe the circumstances called for it? It was a life or death situation. She had to. Yes. She had to. She would not die at the hands of some psychopath with a knife. 

He approached her and raised his blade. She put up a single hand and waited. He brought down the knife and she thrust it forward, sending a massive jet of water into Nick’s chest. He flew into a wall and fell into a pile on the floor. 

He stood up very slowly and had and expression of fear and anger on his face. 

“What the devil are you!?” He screamed as he charged at her again.

She said nothing as she jumped and spun around in the air, sending a massive wave down on top of him, forcing him onto the ground and making him lose consciousness. 

No one was around. Wait. Yes there was. She saw the shadow of a person hiding behind a storage container. 

“I can see you. You can come out.” She said calmly.

A small boy came out behind the container. He was immediately followed by the entire school. Frisk stared in horror at everyone. They had seen her use magic. Oh no she couldn’t do that. They all knew. They would want answers… The embassy. Oh lord the embassy. This was a bad idea. 

Mandy then came forward out of the crowd. 

“Frisk?” She said quietly.

Frisk jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up at the human girl for a milisecond and immediately teleported away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk arrived back home and cried. Oh lord how she cried. She had screwed up. Things could only go downhill from here. How could she have been so stupid as to use magic on the son of the leader of an anti-monster group? How could she have been so stupid as to use magic in the first place? Maybe she should have taken the hit. Maybe she wouldn’t have died. Maybe she would have. Maybe that was ok. No. No what was she thinking? For now, she just had to deal with her family. She thought how she would break it to them. She probably wouldn’t have to. The school must have called them.

At that very moment, the door swung open violently and Sans stood there in his suit, frantically searching the room for frisk. His eyes found her in the corner behind the couch. He ran and took her into a hug. 

“Shhhh. It’s gonna be fine kid. You’ll be fine.” Sans said as she cried into his shoulder.

Frisk shook her head. “No! It won’t be Dad! I messed up. I showed my magic. I just endangered all of the work that we’ve done to keep you guys up here.” 

“We’ll be fine Frisk. It’s you who we should be worrying about. Are you hurt?” Sans asked.

“No I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Sans eyes lost all color. “Time for me to go kill the son of a b- Um... Idiot who attacked you.”

Frisk laughed. “I don’t really think that’s necessary. He’s probably in a hospital with the amount of water I dumped on him.”

Sans’ eyes turned back to normal. “Heh. I kinda wanted to talk with you about that. The water magic that is. How did you get it? And how did you get it so early?”

“I dunno. I just unlocked it. I suppose with my level of magic ability, I would unlock mine with less effort. I actually unlocked it quite a while ago.” 

Sans scratched his skull. “Oh. Well I guess you had a reason for not telling us, but Tori might get a little upset. Oh no. When Tori finds out about that Nicholas guy. Mercy on his   
soul.”

Frisk and Sans talked and laughed for a little while sitting in the corner. The rest of the gang came over later and ate dinner there. They tried not to mention the incident but it was inevitably brought up and frisk explained everything. It took Asgore, Papyrus, and Undyne to keep Toriel from leaving the house to go all momma bear on the Ivanoffs. They watched some TV and ate some really nice birthday cake. They would have another celebration when Asriel came back. Asriel! Oh no. Wait until he finds out. Wait till everyone finds out. All her friends. Everyone in the media. Frisk could see it now. Going to the grocery store and seeing “Monster Ambassador Scandal!” written all over the magazines. Well, that was then. For now, all she could do was enjoy her birthday. She got a call from Azzy and the rest of the band folks from the hotel later, but she mentioned nothing of the events that occurred that day. Enjoy now. Worry later. Worry. She would probably do a lot of worrying in the next few days. Weeks. Months. Years. But even though she knew that worry would come around. She also knew that she had all of her friends to get her through it. And on top of all of that, she had family. These were the thoughts that helped her through when everything changed.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the magic incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'd like to point out something here. All the people in their friend group are based off of real people. Their personalities reflect how they are in real life a lot of the time. The crushes and such are not, but the people are. Alena really is ultra fab and Cooper is really an absolute beast but a total cinnamon roll if he's not fighting. Antoher thing. Pandrew and Cooper are both based off of the same person. So their personalities mixed together is kind of how the real person is. Another very important thing! I have put in Asgore/Toriel! I kind of ship Togore and Soriel so I put them both in, but I decided to actually continue with Togore because plot things later on in the story. So if Togore doesn't really float your boat, I'm sorry.

“Please back up from the line!” The police chief yelled through a megaphone.

“We’ll back up when that abomination is gone!” yelled a protester. This was met with several shouts and insults from the crowd. 

Frisk was trying her best to stay calm, but when people throw a riot because of you, it’s not particularly easy.

Frisk stood up and shouted. “Why do you all hate me so much? What’s wrong with being a hybrid?”

Several rotten vegetables and cans flew at her, all missing. “You betrayed your own kind to be one of those freaks! They are called monsters for a reason! You monster lover!!!”

Frisk was not at all affected by this comment. She was a monster lover. There was nothing wrong with that. All these people were so lost. Their hate blinded them. It blinded them from seeing the truth. It blinded them from seeing who the real monsters were.

Frisk then felt a hard object slam into her head. She faltered for a moment, fading in and out of consciousness. She heard an enraged scream and another of pain. She spun around dizzily. Her legs gave out and she crumbled to the ground. She saw a figure appear above her. Sans. Her father. Her eyes were starting to close as she felt a hot, sticky liquid running down from her temples all the way to her neck. Sans was shaking her and yelling something. She couldn’t make it out. Her hearing had turned to nothing but muffled chatter. Surprisingly, she felt almost no pain, just a certain numbness. Undyne now appeared in her dimming vision, yelling something desperately at her. She saw tears appear in her eyes. Sans was crying as well. He held his skull in his hands and repeatedly yelled the one thing Frisk could make out.

“Frisk! Frisk!! FRISK!!!” 

Then the world faded as her eyes closed and everything slipped away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel arrived at his home and placed his suitcases down. Toriel was sitting on the couch, watching TV in her “momster” t-shirt. She looked awfully worried. 

“Hey mom!” He yelled as he ran to hug her. 

“Hello my child! I missed you. How was your trip?”

He bounced up and down “It was fantastic! Where’s frisk? I still need to wish her a late happy birthday!”

Toriel bit her lip. “Well my child, she is… She is currently trying to calm down a riot.”

“She’s WHAT!?” Asriel yelled, probably louder than he should have.

At that moment. Sans burst through the door, panting. 

“Frisk’s been hurt!” 

Toriel stood up at this, her expression unmistakable. Complete shock. Immediately followed up by burning rage. 

“Who!? WHO DID THIS SANS!?” She yelled, shaking him. 

“You’re uh… not going to like it.” He was standing quite shyly now.

“Sans… Tell me or I will rip out your spine!” Toriel had never been this mad before. This was the kind of rage only a mother could experience. Plus, Toriel was known to have a rather short fuse.

“Nicholai Ivanoff… He threw a brick at her and it her in the head.” His face fell. He almost couldn’t say the words. They were too painful. 

Toriel was now a seething ball of pure rage. This was the 4th time he had caused harm to one of her children. This child was going to pay in one way or another. She would make sure of that.

“Now Tori, I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t think it’s necessary. Undyne already speared the kid. It hit him in the leg, but it still made some pretty serious injuries and he’s been detained. You need to try and calm down.” Sans looked more like he was trying to convince himself more than Toriel. 

“I can’t just calm down Sans! She is my dau-“

“Your daughter? I know. She’s my daughter too. My real daughter. And the last thing she would want us to do is to take all our rage out on that kid, even if he is guilty. Trust me, if there wasn’t Frisk holding me back, that kid would be dead where he stands.” His eyesockets went black, only for a moment though.

During all this Asriel had dropped to his knees and started crying. He was so confused. He didn’t even know what had happened. What had happened? There had been riots before but never violent ones.

Sans spoke up. “Kid, get up. We have a hospital to get to. No need to get into the car, I know a shortcut.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in the Frisk’s hospital room. Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys were already there. Frisk had a large bandage around her head that was covered in red. She laid on the bed, unconscious, but she had a certain peace about her. She wasn’t in pain. That was good.

Asriel started crying again. “Wh- why? Why would people do this?”

Undyne replied now. “They are just mad because of what she did to that Ivanoff brat!”

Everyone stopped and stared at Undyne, looking quite annoyed, like she wasn’t supposed to say that. Asriel stopped crying looked around the room. 

“What? What did frisk do to Nick?” He asked.

Sans put a hand on Asriel’s shoulder. “She used her magic.” He said trying to sustain the fading grin on his face.

Asriel took a step back. “Excuse me what!? Everyone found out about frisk’s magic? Do they know about her being a hybrid?”

Toriel spoke. “Yes my child. They do. We were forced to go public with that information. They… We also know about Frisk’s water magic now.”

“Oh. How did frisk take it?” Asriel asked in his brotherly worriedness. 

“Oddly well for what the circumstances were. We even had the chance to celebrate her birthday after.” Asgore said trying to make the situation less awkward. 

Asriel shook it off. “Circumstances? What were the circumstances?” 

The room went silent. Asriel could feel the burning anger emanating from everyone but Papyrus and Alphys. 

Alphys spoke so that no one else would have to break the news. “Nick pulled a knife on her at school and nearly killed her. That’s when she used her magic and knocked him out. T-Turns out the entire school was watching.” 

Asriel now felt the burning anger that everyone else did. Where was he!? He had to be here right? Undyne had hurt him and he had to be here right? Nick had hurt his best friend and his sister twice within only three days, and he waited until Asriel was gone to do it too. What a coward. Wait, three days? This happened three days ago!

“This happened three days ago and no one bothered to tell me anything while I was away!?”

“Frisk decided it would be better if we told you when you got back, so as not to ruin your trip. She didn’t tell any of her friends from band.” Toriel said. 

That was like Frisk. Save the bad news for later so that people can enjoy now. 

“So what happened today?” Toriel asked the group.

“We don’t know really. Brick just went flying at her and hit her in the dome. Undyne saw nick and speared the kid. He should be considered lucky not to be in this hospital right now. He’s across town at a ‘human hospital.’” Replied Sans. 

At that moment everyone stopped. They heard a slight sound coming from the bed. They all rushed over and knelt by the child’s side. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned, putting a hand to her head. Everyone was extremely relieved. Sans took hold of her hand.

Frisk looked around at everyone. She still couldn’t remember much. Everything seemed to blur together like a pair of foggy glasses. Her eyes moved across the bed until they came to Asriel. She jumped back. Oh he was supposed to be back today wasn’t he? Perfect day to get hit in the head. Oh that’s what had happened. She remembered now. She was at the riot and something hit her in the head. She must have been knocked out. Now to deal with Asriel.

“Azzy I… I… I can explain.” She was shivering and her lip quivered. She lost all control and burst into tears. “I’m so sorry Azzy! I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! I just wanted to-“ She was cut off by a fuzzy hug.

It was Asriel of course. “frisk. There’s no need to be sorry. I know you wanted to keep me safe and let me have a good time. It’s perfectly ok. Shhh…” He was stroking her hair, comfortingly.

She kept sobbing into his shoulder until it was soaked in tears. Her crying had started to let up and Asriel pulled her in tighter. “You know better than anyone that I would never be mad at you. I probably would have done the same thing. You did absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, I think you did the right thing by not telling me. I would have come home and beat up that Nicholai Ivanoff so bad, he wouldn’t be able to stand for at least a month.”

Frisk laughed and sniffled a bit. “And you would know better than anyone…” She reached her finger up weakly and gave him a soft tap on the snout, causing him to fall back in his chair onto the floor. “That you have the most boopable snootle in the whole world.” 

Asriel’s head popped up from behind the chair. “Was that really necessary?”

“Of course.”

The children then noticed that there was more than just the two of them in the room. They were being stared at by everyone. Alphys had an interesting and oddly devious look on her face, Papyrus was clearly oblivious and just smiled happily. Undyne wore a smug grin, Toriel and Asgore both had the same look. They were blushing and looking back and forth from the children to each other. Sans merely stood up against the bed and brandished his signature grin. The one that made you know the gears in his head were turning.

“Um… Guys?” Frisk asked slowly.

They all snapped to attention, slightly fumbling over one another. “Yes frisk dearie?” Asked Toriel.

“Why do you guys look so weird all of a sudden?” She asked.

Sans spoke. “We’re just um… Happy to see you’re ok!” 

Frisk was about to protest when a doctor came into the room and gave the results of frisk’s tests.

“Amazingly, she has no concussion. She has a hard skull I guess, thanks to you Sans.” Sans glared at him. “Right!” He continued. “She should be out of here by tomorrow morning and good to back to school by Monday.” When he left the room frisk groaned. 

“Ugh. I don’t want to go to school!” She complained.

“frisk, you never want to go to school…” Asriel chuckled.

“No Az, I’m serious. I don’t want to be around all those people again. They are going to treat me differently now. I just hope in a good way, but that’s what I’m afraid of. I feel like when I go back there, everyone’s going to treat me like a leper or some untouchable person to keep away from.”

Asriel cocked his head to the side. “You will not be treated like that. I’ll make sure of it. Plus, I’m sure all of our friends will be delighted when they find out.”

Frisk chuckled a bit. “I’d be surprised if they haven’t already found out.” 

She looked up. Everyone was back in their awkward grins and facial expressions. 

“What is up with you guys!? Stop staring!” Frisk seemed rather annoyed but Asriel laughed. 

Truth was she knew why they all looked that way, but she didn’t want to admit it to them, or herself yet. 

After a long time of talking and keeping Frisk company, it was time to go home. Alphys and Undyne had decided to leave first because they had some lab work they needed to finish up. Next was Papyrus because he had to work late that night. Apparently one of his top chefs had injured himself somehow and they needed extra hands. Next was Asriel and Toriel, much to their disappointment. They both wanted to stay there all night, but Sans and Asgore had forced them to leave. 

“Sans, would you mind if I looked over frisk for the night?” Asked Asgore.

Sans sighed. “I suppose not. Love ya Hon! I’ll be here bright and early in the morning!” 

“G’night Dad!” She said in return while giving him a hug and kissing him on the forehead.

Once Sans had gone, Asgore dropped is head and sighed.

“What’s wrong other adopted separated sort of maybe kind of dad?” She smiled thinking of her odd relationship with Asgore. She considered him a father, but she already had one of those and he technically wasn’t really married to Toriel, but they also technically weren’t divorced. The whole thing was weird. 

“Do you… What does…? What does Tori think of me?” He asked quietly. 

“She is having a hard time forgiving you, but she really wants to. I can see that.” Frisk answered, shifting herself in her bed, knowing this would most likely be a rather deep conversation. 

“Really? You think she could ever forgive me for what I’ve done?” He asked, raising up his head and revealing his big, sparkling eyes.  
Frisk giggled a bit. “Well yeah. Goat-mom can sometimes be hard on the outside but anyone can see she does want to forgive you. Who knows? Maybe she still loves you. Deep down inside.” 

“Don’t be silly. She and Sans are together right? I could never get in the way of her happiness like that.”

Frisk brought her hand to her chin. “Well, yes Sans and Toriel are sort of a thing, but I’ve kind of noticed that it’s been rather stretched thin recently. They both seemed kind of down, but then a couple of nights ago, they were talking and, once the conversation was over, they seemed to get along better. Less awkwardly. They kind of stopped all the mushy-gushy stuff. I think they may have broken up… You still love her don’t you?” 

“Yes. Yes I do. I never stopped. Never will.” He answered. 

“Well, I say try it. She seems happier whenever you come by if you haven’t noticed. Like in the mornings when you say bye to us! She used to always greet you half-heartedly, but now she always is super welcoming, almost like she really wants you to come in. I think she might be in love with you too. I think maybe you could discuss it Monday when Asriel and I are at school.”

“That… Sounds like a wonderful idea Frisk. Thank you.” 

“No problem. It’s my job to solve your guys’ problems isn’t it?” She said as she slunk down and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

She heard a soft, low chuckle before she fell asleep. “Yes. Yes I suppose it is.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans came to the hospital early in the morning and found Asgore sitting in the same chair as he was when he left, drifting slowly off to sleep. His eyes were only half open and his head was starting to fall. 

“Heya!” Sans said. 

Asgore shot up and snorted a bit. Sans chuckled at this. Frisk had slept through it surprisingly. It was a loud snort. 

“Oh. Howdy Sans!” said the former king.

Sans leaned up against the wall “Were you up all night looking after frisk? You look tired.” 

“Yes. We were talking for a bit, but then she went to sleep and I decided to stay up just in case.” 

“That’s very kind of you. What did you talk about?” Sans was curious.

Asgore blushed a bit. “Oh nothing important. Just some friendly chatter about what’s going on with the both of us.”

“It was about Tori wasn’t it?” Sans knew what was going on. 

Asgore dropped his head. “N- Yes… I… I still…”

“It’s ok you know. We decided that we should just be friends. It wasn’t really working out. I think it’s better this way. She reminded me too much of Amelia…”

“Ah I see. We all miss her, but I can’t imagine how it must be. I’m so sorry sans.” Asgore knew what it was like to lose a wife. 

“She really loves you you know.” Sans smiled. 

“R-Really?” 

Sans chuckled. “Well, I don’t know if it’s the same way you do, but she does want to forgive you. She wants to at least be friends, if not more. She just doesn’t know how to tell you.” 

“Maybe I should tell her then.” Asgore replied. 

“Yeah. I think that might be a good idea. She really just doesn’t know how to tell you. It brings her a lot of pain to talk about. She could barely talk about it with me and I’m probably her closest friend.” 

Asgore spoke. “I just hope she knows how sorry I am. How much I want to make it up to her. In any way possible.”

A voice came through the door. “She knows…”

“Tori! I-“ Asgore started.

He was interrupted by a big hug. Asgore was shocked at first, but then gave in and hugged back. 

“I forgive you! I’m so tired of being angry with you! I just want to… I just miss the Asgore I loved.” Toriel said into his shoulder.

“He’s still right here. He’s been gone for a while, but he’s back. For good.”

They hugged for a while. Neither of them knew where to go from there and they just didn’t want to leave each other’s arms. 

“Asgore, I don’t think I’m ready for anything more than this for now, but eventually… I think could warm up to you.” She laughed. 

Asgore was in heaven. Nothing could ruin his day. They simply hugged for quite a long time until they heard a voice.

“Mom, you need to stop doing this while I’m unconscious.”

They stopped hugging at once. 

Frisk spoke again. “So I guess I have two dads now?” 

Toriel chuckled. “Not quite yet.” She squeezed Asgore’s hand “But maybe… Just maybe….” 

She gave Asgore a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room, blushing. 

“So… How’s it going Dads?” Frisk laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was released from the hospital later that morning. She was told not to do anything that would strain her brain (Ha I rhymed lol) for the rest of the weekend. She didn’t care much. She had never really listened to doctor’s advice. She read and watched TV, but her injuries gave her an excuse not to do any training for the weekend. Lazy butt. She mostly just stayed inside and watched avatar and Naruto. She had been trying to replicate some of the moves from Naruto like water clone or water prison. The handsigns weren’t necessary, but she did them anyway because she wanted to look cool. And she did. It was quite impressive actually. After a couple of years, she was able to do the water dragon-jutsu. She even memorized the entire handsign. Why? We don’t know. She probably wanted to look cool. But for now, she merely stayed inside with Asriel and watched TV until he had to go to training and he left. Alphys and Undyne then came over to watch, talk, and just hang out. 

Once the weekend was over, however, Frisk was back into her stressful world. She was still worried about school even though Asriel assured her time and time again that everything wold be fine. That he would make sure of it. So like Asriel, to always make sure Frisk is happy. She had always loved that about him. Is caring nature. He was a lot like Toriel. Although he was also different. She couldn’t put her finger on how but he wasn’t caring in the same way Toriel was. Not in a bad way though. She appreciated his care a lot. Like, a lot. He was always able to cheer her up when she was down and he could always help her with anything, no matter how tough. 

She woke up in the morning and put on her clothes. A pair of jeans and a long sleeved striped shirt. She rarely wore a short sleeved shirt, and when she did, she always wore a jacket so she could hide her cuts. She had gotten far better at dodging and while she still had the nightmares and she sometimes got small cuts, but she was mostly able to evade all of Chara’s attacks, much to her extreme frustration. 

She walked sleepily down the stairs and saw Toriel in the kitchen making breakfast. The air lingered with the instantly recognizable scent of cinnamon- butterscotch pie. Frisk was greeted by a massive Toriel hug and she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. When she was done, she realized something. 

“Mom. Where’s Azzy?” She asked.

“Right here!” Said Asriel at the bottom of the stairs with his arms open wide, showing himself off. 

Frisk got up and ran into the open arms, receiving a big, brotherly goat hug and staying for a moment. 

She let go and walked back to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. Asriel sat down with her and ate his own. They finished and grabbed their backpacks to go to school and once again, Asgore was at the door. They checked the time. 7:30 exactly. He never was late. Toriel smiled and invited him in as the children left to go to school. They talked and laughed the whole way. Once they arrived however. Frisk stopped. 

“I seem to remember me doing that.” Asriel laughed. 

“Yeah, but you weren’t about to enter as a hybrid.” Frisk wasn’t joking

Asriel took hold of her hand. “Come on. You’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.” 

They entered the school yard and were instantly surrounded by all of their friends in a big group hug. 

After a bit of wrestling and gasping for air, the two escaped. 

“How long were you guys waiting for us?” Asriel panted.

“About twenty minutes if I remember correctly.” Cooper answered proudly. 

“Wow! Thanks.” Frisk smiled. 

Pandrew came forward. “Welcome to the monster family Frisk! Well, officially that is. We’re happy to have you.”

“You know I’m only half monster…” frisk chuckled.

Mandy stepped out of the group. “Frisk… I’m really sorry for what happened last week. I’m sorry if I came off too strong. I just wanted to help.”

“That’s ok. I just needed to get away. Couldn’t really deal with other people at the time.” 

The children conversed for a bit until the bell rang and they went to their classes. Frisk started to walk away and looked back. Asriel didn’t notice and pulled up his backpack with a very serious face.

“Asriel?” frisk asked confused.

Asriel’s head shot up in surprise. “Uh… Yeah Frisk?”

“Asriel what’s wrong? Something’s going on.” 

Asriel started playing with his ears. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just been a bit moody lately is all.”

Frisk decided to trust him. “Ok Asriel, but if something really is bothering you, please tell me. I can help.”

She left for her classes and took her seat. Of course everyone was staring at her. She was the hybrid. That freak. 

“OK! You can all stop staring at me now!” She yelled when it finally got under her skin. 

Alena joined the class and sat down. She made it a little bit better, having someone to comfort you and stay with you when you need a friend. That’s what Asriel always was.   
The class ended and Frisk kept going to her classes throughout the day until lunch came. It was fairly normal except for Asriel still didn’t seem himself. Frisk grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“Asriel. You’ve got to tell me what’s going on.” 

“Frisk… I…I’m just so angry with that Nicholai kid! He hurt you! Not only that, but he received almost no punishment for doing so!”Asriel replied slamming his fists on the table. 

“Azzy... You need to let it go. Some people are just like that and there’s nothing we can do. Come ‘ere!”

She pulled him into a hug He stayed for a while and buried his snout into her shoulder with his eyes closed. When they opened, however. He finally noticed. Everyone was staring at them. Everyone. What was with people recently? It’s not like they were in love… They were brother and sister for crying out loud! That could never happen! He didn’t want it to happen.

“Um… frisk? People are watching.” He whispered into her ear. 

She pulled away and looked around. She blushed and Asriel told them off. 

The rest of lunch passed as it normally would, Cole and Az were discussing some sort of music theory thing and Mandy was sitting next to Cooper with her usual shy grin. Pandrew and frisk were talking about random things that had nothing to do with anything. 

The bell rang and everyone went to their separate classes once again. The last classes of the day passed as they would normally. Frisk went outside to wait for Asriel as he had to come from all the way across the campus. When he didn’t come, she decided to go looking for him. She searched for a bit, but found nothing until she came to a corner that lead to the backside of a building where the garbage was. She saw a flash of orange light and decided to check it out. She peeked her head around the corner. It was Az and Nick. Nick was slightly rouged up but not beaten. Az raised a fist and thrust it into Nick’s cheek. 

“Asriel!” frisk yelled.

She came out from behind the corner and Asriel stood in shock. He was fuming. He looked slightly guilty once Frisk had come, but he was still burning with rage.

“Frisk. I have to do this. He nearly killed you twice! I will not just let that slide!”

“Listen to your sister Asriel!” Nick said in a mocking tone. “Wouldn’t want to screw up your relationship. You know that she loves you right?” 

Asriel stood shocked. He looked over at frisk. She was now the burning ball of rage. She created a long shard of ice and thrust it forward. It stopped inches before Nick’s throat and she slowly brought it towards Nick’s neck, eventually touching it. He stood up against the wall, trying to keep his throat as far away from the tip as possible. 

She walked up and whispered something in his ear. “Clearly, you’re misinformed. He is my brother. Normally, I’d kill you right now, but I’m feeling nice today, so I suggest you run along before I change my mind.”

He nodded and ran off in a hurry. 

“Dang sis I didn’t know you could be that intimidating. You’re scary when you want to be…” Asriel laughed.

“What was that Asriel!? I told you knew I wanted you to leave that kid alone. No matter what he’s done.”

Asriel lowered his head. “sorry. I just… I… I couldn’t let him get away with that. It’s not ok.”

“I know, but revenge is not the way. The only reason I threatened him is to make him leave. I would never actually kill the kid.” Frisk said grabbing Asriel’s hand.

“I’m sorry Frisk.”

Frisk smiled. “That’s ok. Now let’s go home.” 

She pulled him along and he followed as they walked home. He would always protect her. He was her brother. That’s what brothers did. She would always keep him safe. She was his sister. That’s what sisters did. Wait. No. Step-sister. That’s what step-sisters did.


	5. Beach Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter saying what happens over the summer and depicts some time at the beach. Enjoy the filler before the major plot points that may or may not be coming in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out earlier. I went on a roadtrip and that set me back. I'll try to get another chapter out this week but I am pretty doubtful that will happen. Again, I'm so sorry.

That was a hot summer. The very coolest day of the summer was still about 75 degrees. Ebott tended to be a rather interesting city when it came to weather. It was extremely cold and snowy in the winter, somewhat cold and really rainy in the spring, hot in the summer, and warm and sunny in the fall. Fall was definitely the nicest weather in Ebott. It was always nice to go to the beach and sit on the sand and watch the sunset since it went down early. Especially when you had someone with you. But as it was now the end of the school year, it was hot. The band was going to the beach for a bonfire the week after the last day of school. It was supposed to be a yearly tradition but really only the most dedicated band members went. And Frisk. Also Frisk. The whole group was there actually. Mandy, Alena, Luke and Riley had decided to tag along since it really only ended up being them there. Most people had plans or were going on vacation or just didn’t want to go so as it ended up, it was only Frisk’s group and a few stray band members here and there. Most of them stayed together though while Frisk and Asriel’s group stuck together for the night. The tradition at the beach was to burn all of the hard or generally disliked sheet music that the band played. Let’s just say that we burned a lot of music. It provided a nice fire to cook marshmallows over. 

Frisk was wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt because it was nighttime and the temperature tended to fluctuate from day to night. The main reason she was wearing this, however, was to hide her injuries. She didn’t really want everyone to know about what happened to her. She didn’t want them to know about Chara. That was too much for them. Speaking of Chara, the nightmares were getting better. Well, sort of. She still frequently had them and she still woke up screaming from time to time, but she had not gotten a cut in quite a while. Occasionally, she would let her guard down or tire out, leaving her open to attack, but most of the time she was alright. Chara was sufficiently frustrated. Frisk could tell, but she always tried talking smack or taunting frisk. She tried not to let her frustration show. Maybe it made her look weak or something. She often would say something about Frisk and Asriel but Frisk blew it off. She didn’t love him. That was weird. She was just trying to get on her nerves; make her drop her guard. Yeah that was it. It’s not like she was right.

“Hey frisk?” Asked Riley during a lull in the conversation.

“Yeah Riley?” 

“Why aren’t you wearing a bathing suit? We don’t want to leave you here by yourself while we go swimming.” She asked confused.

“Well, I don’t really like swimming. I also don’t really want to get wet.” She lied.

Cole spoke up. “Oh come on frisk! You always talk about how much you love swimming.” 

Cole was a skinny kid. Everyone liked to call him “fluff” because of how long and fluffy his hair was. It was some big hair. It was pretty nice though. It was fun to floof. He was an… Interesting person. His long brown hair would always fly around with whatever shenanigans he was doing at the moment.

But it was true. Frisk did love swimming. She often would swim with Az down at the lookout. And she did often talk about it at school. How could she have been so stupid as to say she didn’t like swimming? 

“I uh…” 

“Hey guys! How about we go play some volleyball? There are some nets over here.” Asked Asriel. He was trying to distract them and change the subject. He knew why Frisk hadn’t brought a swim suit. She would have been so embarrassed if they knew. She would also have to explain everything. No one wanted that. 

The children agreed reluctantly and slowly made their way over to play. By the end of the night they had seemed to forget (none of us actually did) about the whole thing and they all enjoyed themselves. 

In the car on the way home, frisk leaned over to Azzy and whispered. “Thank you for…. That. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t stepped in.”

Asriel smiled. “No problem at all. I know what it would have done to you to tell them. I would never put you through that.” 

They hugged and Frisk sat back, looking at Asriel.

He was pretty tall now. Especially for a new 7th grader. His face had begun to change and He looked older. A lot older actually. He looked like he could have easily been in high school. Especially considering how ripped he was. He had also decided not to swim at the beach because he didn’t want to show off. He was too humble. He was a handsome monster though. Very handsome.

“frisk? Friiiiiisk?” He asked looking confused.

“What? Oh! Sorry. Spaced out for a minute there.” Frisk said retreating back to her side of the car.

What was she doing!? What was she thinking? She needs to stop. This is not ok. Why would she think that? He was her brother. Well, step brother. No, brother! Stop it! Stop it!

Once, they got home, frisk retreated into their room and hid in the bathroom. She had to clear her head. The rest of the night she was very quiet. She went to bed and when Asriel asked what was wrong, she lied. He knew she was lying, but sometimes, she just needed her space. He thought it best to let her figure it out. But as it turns out, figuring it out would take a very very long time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer passed with few interesting events. Asriel had a birthday party and we played a game called paranoia. It is kind of similar to truth or dare in the sense that it makes people really awkward. The way you play is you all sit in a circle and when it comes time, you whisper a question to the person on your right. The answer they give has to be the name of someone in the circle, aside from the person who asked or themselves. So say I asked Luke, “Who would be the best kisser?” He would have to answer someone from the circle. That was an actual question I asked him. He answered Alena. He was probably right too. But the catch to the game is that no one else knows the question when it’s answered. You then take a coin and flip it. If it lands heads, the question is said out loud, but if it lands tails, no one ever knows, thus the name “paranoia.” We were at the time in children’s lives when they lose all of their innocence so the questions tended to be extremely inappropriate. I won’t go into detail. We also had some cake and ice cream that night. Mostly we just sat around and talked though. It was really fun. Toriel was sure to take lots and lots of pictures, much to Asriel’s dislike. We also decided it would be fun to try and tackle Asriel and pull up his shirt to show off his abs. We had almost everyone on him and when we finally got him down on the ground, it took one person on each limb to keep him down. Alena was the one to pull up his shirt. She went wide eyed when she saw. They had never seen before but I had spilled the beans about it and they were curious. He was freaking huge. Well, not huge. Ripped. He was pretty slim and tall, but his muscles were gigantic. Everyone started whispering to each other and Azzy ended up escaping, but it was certainly fun. We had to go home later and all the girls seemed oddly awkward around him when they left. The guys were ok though. Frisk felt strange about all that. She couldn’t be jealous of them, could she? No. No she wasn’t jealous. There was nothing to be jealous about. Don’t think like that.

The summer was also chalk full of training. Now that we knew about frisk’s magic, we would train almost every day and she was getting extremely strong. Stronger than any of us that’s for sure. She won every agni kai she engaged in and she even won when It was me, Asriel, and my dad going at her. It was ridiculous. However, I eventually gained a way to beat her. I had been training for a long time to unlock my hidden magic and my training was almost complete. For panda monsters, we all go through a ceremony to unlock it. There’s an old temple down in the underground that is the home to panda monsters. At the time that we are old enough to unlock our power, which really varies from monster to monster, we go there on a month long pilgrimage to train and meditate, thus unlocking our power. I took my journey that year. It was extremely difficult training. I was put through extremely vigorous exercises under the supervision of the grandmaster of all panda monsters. That was certainly an honor, but a difficult one. Once my training was done, however, there was a ceremony that I can’t really explain (Sorry. Panda secrets.) And once it was done, I unlocked it. And as funny and ironic as it may seem, I unlocked wind (Air) magic. Keeping with the theme of Avatar powers I guess. I was extremely excited though. I came home the next day after a bit of playing around with my powers. Everyone was freaking out. They were really excited for me and we immediately had an agni kai. I beat Asriel without a problem, but Frisk actually seemed to be trying. Usually she just sat still and beat us without breaking a sweat, but it actually looked like I was giving her some trouble. It was great. She still beat me, but I was really proud that I could actually put up a fight. I’ve only beaten her once. Ever. And that was after years and years of training. And some spoilers.

Other from that however, we really didn’t do too much that summer. Mostly just went over to each other’s houses and went out and had fun as a group. We all got really close. Even closer than we did during the school year. 

The one thing that kept her the busiest was Frisk’s ambassaduties. She worked a lot and always had to deal with riots. People kept having “problems” with monsters in the community. On top of that, there was always the occasional assassination attempt on frisk. None were ever successful. If they couldn’t be stopped by anyone else, frisk would always defend herself. They began to happen fairly often so she began to get used to it and actually took it as a joke saying that they were “target practice.” Truth was, we were worried for her. Most teenage girls don’t really get attacked on the street. People really hated her. Well, some people. Most people loved her. She was always super nice and friendly and everyone in the media loved her but of course there were the anti-monster people who absolutely despised her. She would always appear on some sort of news or talk show to discuss the monsters. Well, she sort of appeared on the show. She appeared over video. She didn’t want to be traveling all the time so we decided to set up a way for her to still do it, just from home. The only show she ever actually appeared on was Mettaton’s. Well, he had a lot of shows but she mostly appeared on the talk shows and such. The audience loved her there. They went nuts whenever she showed up. She would always be riddled with questions from Mettaton and also people in the audience. The only one she never really answered however was whether she was a Gaster or a Dreemurr. She just shrugged and said, “Both I guess.” She was becoming quite the little celebrity. Sans had to chase off several paparazzi from their house. They never came when he was around. He always ran around with a baseball bat and yelled, “Leave my daughter alone!!!”

Azzy and frisk also spent a whole lot of time down by the lookout. They swam and played down at the beach a lot and spent some time exploring the sea caves. They always enjoyed just sitting down and talking or sleeping there. The blue light from a year ago also always showed up, but neither of them noticed it. It would always be hidden in a bush or tree. They would not find out for a long time what it actually was. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school year began just as the last one did, although the friend group was already established. Monster Kid was now part of the school, but they didn’t really see him much. He had his own group of friends. 

Azzy had a hard time deciding between piano and trumpet for Jazz band that year. The band director had another piano player and Azzy was becoming quite good at the trumpet, but he couldn’t decide between the two. The BD decided to let him do both, saying that the band could be split into and “A” and a “B” band where the rhythm section (Piano, drums, bass, and guitar) was switched around since they had a backup for every instrument. 

Everyone was happy with how school was going and they were having lots of fun. Vanessa and Reagan were always shipped together, much to their dislike. They were both pretty fun to be around. I never really described them before so I will now. Vanessa was always the, punny, sarcastic one, like Sans. She had long, brownish blond hair and glasses. She played saxophone and she was really good. She could get really intense though. Some kid broke her saxophone by throwing a basketball at her and she nearly killed him. Reagan had to pull her off of him. Reagan was just a fun person to be around, he was always pulling tricks on people and cracking jokes. He had sort of long brown hair that was combed over to the side. He was short. They both were. If you haven’t noticed, I like making fun of short people. Of course I always apologize, but I do enjoy it. But I’m tall so I tend to make people feel short. 

Cooper had grown by about two inches over the summer. He was pretty tall too. He finally managed to win a sparring match against Az, but I still beat him every time. I just realized I never described him. He was tall and he had short brown hair that was spiked up. He had bright blue eyes that everyone said were super pretty. He always, always blushed at that. He was pretty built too, but in a different way than Az, he was big. He had really broad shoulders and huge guns. Everyone called him a man-child. They were kind of right actually.

So now that everyone was getting with the rhythm of the new school year, they had begun to get bored. They got together almost every weekend to hang out as a group and Frisk and Azzy would hang out with them separately too. Of course, I saw them pretty much every day because of training. Sometimes though, I would just kind of sneak into their house. I completely freaked out Toriel the first time, but after a while, it became normal for someone to come home, and find me sitting on the couch watching TV with Sans or something. Sometimes I was just alone there. I may have taken a few of their cookies... What!? I couldn't resist! Toriel's cookies are literally the best thing ever next to her pies. Toriel actually gave me a key to their house so Azzy wouldn’t have to leave is window open. 

She had gotten close to Asgore again. Not quite marrying close, but they were…. Dating? Courting? Pre-Marrying? I don’t really know. They were interesting. Because they were married, they didn’t really need to get to know each other, but they still were trying to get closer to re-marrying. They did love each other. That was for sure. They were however, trying to decide how housing would work if they did get re-married. Would Frisk stay with them, or her father? Would Toriel and Az move into Asgore’s house? The whole family eventually decided that if and when they did get re-married, Asgore would just move in with them and they would expand the house a bit. They had wanted to remodel anyway.   
Only problem with this plan, however, was that Frisk and Asriel would be getting separate rooms. They both protested, but everyone else thought it would be best for them. They were getting older and they needed to stop sharing a room. I guess it made sense, but neither of them were happy. Not at all. Frisk would still sneak into Asriel’s bed to avoid nightmares, and no one knew about this so that would be hard to do now. 

Even so, the children were still happy. They were fixing their family and forming a new one. Something, or better someone, was still missing, but frisk didn’t know what. She would find out later. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One warm day in November, all of the kids decided to go to the beach again. Cooper had brought it up out of the blue during lunch the day before and when they asked why, he seemed oddly distant. He just said that he thought it would be fun and he wanted to do it again. 

They all arrived back at the fire pit and set up a fire. They began roasting hot dogs on it. Luke, however, being the resourceful boy that he was, brought supplies to make quesadillas. I had never even thought to cook quesadillas over a fire. They were delicious. 

I never described Luke either. He was another short person (lel). He had light brown hair that was very wavy and was combed over to the side of his head. He was a gamer really. He had a youtube channel and he was sort of popular. He was also full of dank memes. Many many dank memes. 

Frisk had decided not to wear a bathing suit again. Instead, she wore a tank top and a long sweater that went all the way down to her ankles to hide her chest and shoulders (There’s probably a name for it, but I don’t know it). She also had on jeans and her heart locket Undyne and Alphys gave her for her birthday a while back. I actually forgot to mention. Frisk wore that locket every single day. She put a picture of the Dreemurr family on one side and a picture of the Gaster family on the other. I would sometimes catch her sitting alone looking at it. She noticed me and put it away, going back to what she was doing before. 

“Frisk this happened last time! We want to go and swim.” Mandy said.

“I know I know. I guess you’ll just have to go without me.” Frisk replied with a smirk, trying to hide her nervousness. 

“You never wear a bathing suit! Come on. Are you embarrassed or something?” Asked Reagan. Not in a mocking way though, just to clarify.

“No that’s not it I really just… I don’t know.” She said. She was slipping.

“Frisk, please tell us?” Asked cooper.

“Why?” She questioned. 

“I don’t know, just curious.” He answered.

Everyone started chiming in. “Please please please please”

Azzy was going to get more firewood. He couldn’t help her. She was alone. What was she going to do. The constant chanting was starting to get annoying. She was getting angry.

“Please please please please pl-“ 

“FINE! You all want to know so badly why I won’t wear a bathing suit here? This is why!!!” 

She removed her sweater and they all saw. She had an enormous scar across her chest and an even worse one in her shoulder. They all stared.

“You wanted to know! You just had to know! This is why! The reason I don’t wear a bathing suit is because I don’t want you to see THIS!”

She could see Asriel round the bend with the firewood in hand.

She began shaking furiously and sobbing. Asriel dropped the wood and came running to her side. He glared back at the rest of them. 

“Frisk I… I’m so sorry.” Said Cooper.

She didn’t reply. She merely sat crying into Asriel’s shoulder. 

Riley spoke now. “Asriel, you knew about this?”

“Yes I knew about this! This is why I tried to distract you last time. Because I knew THIS would happen!”

He reached down and picked Frisk up. He walked about 100 yards away and set her back down. He sat down in the sand and let her cry it out. 

“Frisk I’m so sorry. I should have stopped them.”

“No Azzy. It’s alright. There was nothing you could have done. I should have just told them and dealt with it a while ago.” She said through her tears.

They sat for a bit and frisk cried into his shoulder. He was always so comforting. To her too. Why? She didn’t deserve it. It didn’t make any sense. He just sat with his eyes closed trying to calm frisk down and stroking her hair gently whispering “Shhhhh….” Repeatedly.

After a while, Asriel spoke up. “Are you ok now?” 

“Yeah I think so.” Frisk said as her tears started to slow.

“You wanna get back there?” Asked the brotherly goat monster.

She quietly murmured “Yes” into his jacket and they walked back. Everyone apologized for what they had said and they tried to get back to what they were doing without too much awkwardness.

Halfway through the night, Rebecca tapped frisk on the shoulder. Frisk looked back at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Rebecca spoke. “Uh…. You know… We don’t really care if you have injuries. You can wear bathing suits and swim with us if you like. We really don’t mind. They’re just scars. It’s not weird. Also, we thought it best that you keep it to yourself what actually happened. We don’t want to intrude.” 

Frisk felt the tears in her eyes start to well up. She jumped on Rebecca and hugged her repeatedly saying “Thank you!” 

The rest of the night was very fun for them all. They sat around and forgot all about the awkwardness of earlier. Frisk, Pandrew, and Asriel actually decided it would be fun to do a little magic show for the group. They stood in awe as the wind rushed to and fro, and the red and blue complimented each other perfectly as they swirled around each other. 

As they stood and watched, they felt and amazing peace about them. They didn’t know what it was, but they were all just happy. They knew everything would be alright. They   
knew frisk would be alright. She had nothing to hide. They would always be there for her. They would never abandon her. 

She was safe.


	6. The Bonds We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and spoopyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I often RP as my character (Pandrew) in the comments and such. Comments asking about writing and stuff like that I will answer as me, but if you ask or have a question about story stuff, I will most likely answer as Pandrew. Enjoy!

“Hello?” 

Frisk was alone. Nothing but darkness surrounded her. 

“Chara? Are you there?” 

No response.

“Is anyone there?” Frisk shouted.

No response. 

“Ok” frisk said aloud. “Guess I’ll just take a look around then.” 

She began to wander around the void, when she saw a light. It wasn’t very big. But it was there. She took several steps toward it and kneeled down to examine it. It looked like the light that would come from a candle. Soft and warm and calming. 

Then it was extinguished. 

A cold gust of wind came in and Frisk shivered in her pajamas. A thin whisp of smoke snaked its way up from the place where the light had resided. 

Frisk was scared. Such a cold… emptiness. 

She slowly looked down to the ground in front of her. Dust. Nothing but dust for miles. 

Frisk stumbled back from shock and fell over, covering herself in it as a result. 

She stood up and desperately tried to wipe the dust off of her. She spun in circles, patting and brushing all over. When she finally came to a stop, she saw a dark figure. She felt her sins crawling like spiders on her back. It was all coming back. All the memories of everyone dead. All at her hand. 

She approached the figure. It was oddly gelatinous. It was a black blob of something. Its back seemed to be turned to her.

She came within about 5 feet of it when it rapidly turned around to face her, making her flinch in surprise. It’s… Face? Was directly in hers. It had what looked like a mask made of bone, with two large chips in it. It wore a terrifying smile on its face and stared Frisk directly in the eyes, a mere 2 inches from her face. Frisk was holding her breath in fear. 

It said nothing. 

Slowly, the black substance began to make its way around Frisk, encompassing her. Frisk started to step slowly backwards, but she was not fast enough. She was now locked in a sphere of black goo, with a floor of dust. 

She heard a voice. “The bonds we make. The bones we break. Will lead us down the path we take. Frisk Victoria… Gaster. You should know this better than anyone.”

The walls of her cage started to close in. She felt the substance rising above her ankles. It was hot. Burning actually. Frisk cried out as it touched her skin. It slowly began to rise up to her knees, then her hips, then her stomach. She was crying the whole way. It was extremely painful. She couldn’t move. It came to her neck now. Only her face showed from the substance. Frisk cried out as it covered that too. It started to drip into her mouth and seeped its way down into her lungs. It burned. Oh Lord how it burned. 

Frisk could breathe, however. She was hyperventilating, but she could breathe through the odd substance. The substance began to move her arms and legs about. She was flailing uncontrollably. Her body was flipping and swinging and her arms were still being swung about. She felt a hand hit something soft. Fuzzy almost. 

Then she stopped suddenly. She was perfectly upright and her arms were down. 

“Who-what are you!?” She screamed.

Its face appeared in front of hers and a voice spoke. None of its features moved at all. 

“You know your father as the judge. Think of me as… The Executioner!!!” 

All of the mysterious substance around her then compressed at once. An unbearable pain. A cry out. A loud crunch. Silence. 

Everything.

Was.

Silent.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk’s eyes opened. She was lying on the floor of her house. She… Couldn’t move. She tried to move something. She couldn’t. After a bit of trying, she found the strength to move her neck. She moved it so she could face the ceiling. She could see Sans and Toriel rushing to her side. Everything was a blur. Her vision was fuzzy at best and the lack of feeling in her body made her seem like she was floating in space. 

“m-mom?” Frisk struggled.

“Yes my child?” She managed to speak through her tears.

“I… I c-can’t move…” 

Toriel put her hands to her mouth and began to sob. Sans stood over her and tried to calm her down. Thing was, she was calm. He was the one that needed to be calmed down.  
She slowly turned her head over to the left to see Asgore holding Asriel. He was unconscious. His arms fell limp at his sides and his eyes were closed. 

“Asriel? A-Asriel?” She broke down into tears, screaming and crying from the pain of her attempted movement. “ASRIEL! ASRIEL! Mom I can’t move! I need to move! MOVE! GOD DAMMIT MOVE! Please! Asriel…” 

She looked back up at the ceiling. Crying profusely. She noticed something.

“Mom… Wh-Why do you have cuts everywhere?”

Toriel looked away. 

“Mom why?”

Tears started to fall down both of their faces.

“WHY!?”

She craned her neck to look down. Her hand… It… It had…

Frisk screamed. 

Her hand was grasping onto a bloody kitchen knife. 

“No! No please! Why!? What did I do!? Why?” She screamed.

She tried to throw the knife away, but it stayed in her unmoving hand. 

Sans was holding onto her. He was trying to calm her down, but she was in a state of pure panic. She sat hyperventilating and her arms were limp as Sans pulled her into his. 

Papyrus burst through the door, Alphys and Undyne behind him. Alphys was yelling something Frisk couldn’t hear. She was immediately picked up by Undyne and rushed into the cold air outside. It was snowing. They ran through the street on the cold, February morning. 

Undyne then cried out and fell to the floor, dropping Frisk. Her motionless body rolled through the middle of the street. Frisk cried out in pain. Her pajamas had torn from the concrete and she had gotten road burn on her knees, elbows, and shoulders. She lay still in the middle of the road, her hair strewn across her face and stained with blood and tears. Undyne lay there as well, clutching her ankle and gritting her teeth. Asgore sprinted to Frisk’s side and scooped her up in his massive arms. She was at the front door of Alphys and Undyne’s house in an instant. The door swung open and she was rushed downstairs. Asgore set her on a hospital bed as Alphys made her way down the stairs.  
The rest of them came down and Papyrus was helping Undyne, who was limping. She told him to let go and she limped to the bed. Alphys was grabbing things and looking around rapidly. Undyne started to work with her to grab the things Frisk needed. They were shouting at each other a bunch of chemicals and things that Frisk would need.

“Dad… I’m scared.” She said to Sans as he stood over her.

“I know… I know. You’re going to be fine ok?” He said as he leaned back, failing to keep the tears back and retain the smile on his face. 

An IV was hooked into her arm and she felt the world go dark as Asriel was put onto the bed next to her. 

What had she done?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the bed. She could move some things now, even if only just barely. One of her arms and legs were in both casts. She made a groaning sound and Undyne, who was working over her, looked at her. She looked tired. She was wearing her lab coat and her hair was done up in a messily and quickly made bun. She had gotten glasses recently and was wearing those while looking at her clipboard. Alphys was sleeping on a chair next to the bed. She had a blanket over her. Undyne must have done that. 

“Good morning!” Undyne said trying to be enthusiastic. She had bags underneath her eyes.

Frisk started to move her arm up to her throat. She couldn’t speak. 

“No no no! Don’t move! You’re going to hurt yourself more!” 

Frisk was trying to speak. Her throat made no sound. 

“I’ll go get you some water.” She walked over to the water cooler in the corner and got her a cup. 

“Here.”

Undyne held the back of frisk’s head as she poured the water into her mouth. 

Frisk slowly gained the ability to speak once she had gotten the water. 

“What… Happened?” She spoke slowly and her voice was coarse. 

“We saved you from whatever that was. You actually flat-lined three times in the past couple days.” 

Frisk tried sitting up, shocked. She winced. 

Undyne set her back down. “Days?” asked Frisk.

“Yes days. You sustained some major injuries.” 

Frisk tried sitting up again. Undyne placed her down.

“Stop.” She said. “You have a broken leg, arm, 7 ribs, a small bit of nerve and muscle damage, punctured lung because of some of those ribs, internal bleeding which we managed to stop, as well as lacerations and road burn on the head, arms, and back.”

Frisk stared. She was shocked. That… Thing had done this to her? Had it meant to keep her alive? Even if just barely?

“Will… Will I recover?” She asked.

“With a bit of magic, you can make a full recovery. No lasting damage. Toriel just has to use healing magic on you for an hour every day, and you should heal in just a couple of weeks.”

She then reached down and hugged Frisk tightly. She was becoming quite the mother figure. But. Why? She guessed she would have to find out later.

Alphys was beginning to wake up and the blanket fell off of her shoulders. She made a small groaning sound

“Morning sleepyhead!” Undyne shouted.

“Morning. Is Frisk up yet?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yup. She just woke up a couple of minutes ago.” 

“Oh ok. Hey frisk. How are you doing?” Alphys said, yawning.

Frisk answered in a hoarse voice. “I’m ok. At least I will be.”

Alphys smiled a sleepy-eyed smile. “Well that’s good. I’ll go get everyone else.”

“Alphys!” Frisk called out before she could do anything. “Before you go… Is Azzy ok?” 

“Yes Asriel will be just fine. Wasn’t hurt too bad. He woke up and immediately asked if you were ok. He’s a funny kid. He hasn’t left our house in 4 days. Undyne had to practically drag him out of that chair next to you.”

Frisk felt herself relax then. As if a weight had been taken off her chest. Like one of those crawling sins had been removed. She felt much better. He wasn’t in the room though.  
Alphys’ stuttering problem had gotten better. The only time she did it now was when she was sad or flustered… Or scared. She had gained a lot of confidence in herself over the past couple years. Of course she still had days where she felt like trash but most of the time she was fine. Undyne had even been teaching her to fight. She had electricity magic, very similar to that used by Mettaton but hers was actually much more dangerous. She, surprisingly could be very intimidating if she wanted to. Like when she had to tell me to stay out of her anime collection. Never again. Never again. I’ve learned my lesson.

While Alphys was getting her family, Frisk asked Undyne a question.

“So what happened to you that night? I was awake when you dropped me.” 

Undyne bit her lip and blushed. “Yeah sorry about that. I actually sprained my ankle while I was running. I’ll be fine though.”

Frisk smiled. “Are you sure you can keep away from work for your recovery?”

“Don’t remind me. Being crippled SUCKS! I can’t run, I can’t do leg day, I can’t teach. UGH! I’ll still be at school though. Plus I can still work here.”

At that moment, Frisk saw a tall goat boy run down the stairs. She faltered. He had a large gash on his cheek and bruises all over his arms. She couldn’t see underneath his clothes but he probably had a bunch down there too. 

His voice cracked. “FrIIiiiIISK!” He stopped and blushed before he continued. 

His voice was changing. Currently it was really fun to listen to because it cracked all the time and he always got super embarrassed, but it was actually getting pretty deep. Not crazy deep, but deep. Asgore held the record for deepest voice in the family. Azzy would never even come close to beating that record. 

He ran over to her bedside almost hitting Undyne on the way. “Frisk you’re awake! I… I was scared there for a minute.”

“I… Azzy I’m so sorry!” She broke down into tears. She tried to sit up in her chair to hug him but was only met with pain.

Asriel pushed her back down on the bed and hugged her. “I’m fine. You don’t need to be sorry. I was so worried about you. I was afraid… You’d…. You wouldn’t wake up.” His eyes were starting to tear up. 

He caught himself. “But hey! It’s alright! You’re awake now and that’s all I need.” 

At this time, everyone filed down the stairs. Sans, Toriel, and Asgore were all fighting to get to Frisk first. 

Sans ended up beating the other two. “Hey bud. How ya doing?” 

“I’m so sorry Dad! I don’t know what happened.”

He leaned over the bed and hugged her. “Oh it’s fine. We were all just worried about you.” 

“I’m so sorry. All of you!” Frisk said through her tears.

Toriel approached her now. She leaned down and embraced the child, trying to calm her tears. “We’re all fine my child. We were all so worried about you.”

Asgore spoke now leaning down to hug his pseudo-child. “If you don’t mind, could you tell us what happened? I’m sorry if that’s too stressful of a topic for now.”

Frisk was shaking her head, trying to stifle her tears. They were slowing and had come to just sniffles. “It’s alright. I can. But actually, could you tell me what happened first?”

Sans looked to Toriel. She nodded and he continued. “Ok. I’ll tell you everything that happened from the beginning. So Asriel here says that he was having trouble sleeping so he went into your room to talk” Sans eyes shifted ever so slightly at this. Frisk was trying to hide her blush, just barely successful. “Apparently when he entered the room, you were tossing and turning. He tried to wake you up by shaking you but that didn’t do anything. Then you started screaming in pain. He put his hand on your shoulder to shake you again, but touching it burned. That’s when Tori, Asgore, and I ran into the room. I pulled Asriel off of you and tried shaking you since my bones can’t really get burned but it still did nothing. Then you stopped and just stood up. You looked like you were crying, but you didn’t have any sort of control over your body. Then you started attacking. Pulled a kitchen knife out of nowhere. That went on for a while, but none of us got too hurt. The fight moved downstairs. Once we all got down there, Azzy was trying to save you and wake you up but once he got close, you knocked him out cold. Once you did that though, you completely stopped. You still looked like you were crying and that you were in pain. Your knees were both bent to the inside and your back was slouched. Your arms hung limp. You just looked… tired. Like you didn’t want to do this or that you were trying not to. Then you started just muttering something under your breath. I had to really try to make it out, but I did. You just kept saying over and over, ‘Bring me back. Bring me back.’ Then you stopped… And then you started screaming again. This time it was a lot louder than the first. We were really scared for you. Then we just heard a really loud crunching sound and you fell to the floor and woke up. You know what happened after that. We were really worried for you Frisk. I… Don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you.” There were tears in his eyes now. He wiped them away and sniffled. “But it’s ok. You’re fine now. Everyone’s ok.”

Frisk was also in tears. “I’m so sorry! I… How could you ever forgive me? That was so awful.” 

Asriel spoke. “We are forgiving you because that wasn’t you.” 

Toriel smiled at her son. “Yes. But if it wasn’t her, who was it?” 

Frisk’s face dropped. “I don’t know. It was something, but I don’t know what.”

“Could you tell us what happened now?” Alphys asked softly.

“Yeah I can.” Frisk wiped the last tears from her face.

She began with the beginning. She told them about the nothingness, the candle, the cold, the dust, the figure, her sins, her fear, the cage, the poem, the burning, the controlling of her actions, the sudden stop, the face, the executioner, the compression, the crunch, the wake.

Sans had sat down a while ago. His face was dark and he leaned his head on his hands. 

“That… That’s awful. I’m so sorry frisk.” Toriel said, her eyes soft.

Azzy was in tears from the moment she had talked about the burning. The thought of frisk being in pain was too much for him. Any time she got hurt he would cry. He would also be rather overbearing in his care of her. He always did whatever she needed and helped with anything he could. 

Asgore’s and Alphys’ faces were grave. 

Alphys spoke first. “C-could you tell us again what he l-looked like?” She was stuttering. She was scared. Why?

“He was just a huge blob of something. He looked like he had a mask on. There were two chips in it and the mask looked like it was made of bone. He knew my name. My full name. Frisk Victoria Gaster he knew the whole thing. How could he know that? He was terrifying.”

Alphys looked at Asgore in fear and confusion. She whispered something. All Frisk could make out was, “How is that possible? I thought he died years ago.” 

Undyne spoke up. “Yeah but who IS he?”

“I know.” 

Sans had gotten up. His hands were clenched in fists. 

“Frisk. That was someone from a long time ago. Um…”

“Yes?” She asked confused.

“That’s your grandpa. Dr. W.D. Gaster.”


	7. The Bones We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to find out more about Gaster and goes to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to just thank everyone who comments on these. It really makes my day when I get a response from people. Especially when those responses are as nice as they are. You guys are all so great and I love all of you!

Frisk had a fairly easy recovery. Of course, she hurt literally everywhere all the time, especially whenever she tried to move anything and she had to be wheeled around everywhere which was a pain. Oh and the boring sessions of healing of course, but she was fine. She was free from coming to school for a couple days since she she couldn’t really do much (she was really fine to go. She just didn’t want to. She told Toriel and she allowed her to stay home, but I’m almost positive she saw straight through that act.), so while she waited at home, she tried to get some information about her grandfather.

“Hey dad?” Frisk asked.

Sans put down the book he was reading. “Yeah kid?”

“What was grandpa like?”

Sans eyes somehow hardened and softened at the same time. “Well, he was a really great dad that’s for sure. He taught me everything I know. He was put into the job of executioner once that one started… Well, you know.” He pointed to Asgore who was in the kitchen, cooking some grilled cheese and soup. They were both off of work for the day to take care of Frisk at home. Toriel would have done it, but they refused saying that she needed a day off of Frisk. “He never really took his job that seriously considering that he had the most serious job in all of the underground. He was a lighthearted guy. That’s where I got my fantastic sense of humor, well I guess from him and….” He trailed off. “Never mind! Yeah, your grandpa really was pretty great. I don’t have a clue as to why he would ever attack you. Especially if he knew who you were.”

There was a lull in the conversation before Frisk asked meekly, “How… How did he…”

“Die? Lab accident. He was the royal scientist if you didn’t know. Alphys and I were his assistants until he died. Then she took over and I went to go look after Paps.”

“What um…. What happened?”

She heard another voice. “One of his machines broke down and he was pulled into it.” 

Sans looked over to him. “Thanks Asgore. Yeah. That’s what happened. He was pulled in and we don’t know what happened after that. I disassembled the machine and put it down   
in my basement. Somewhere where no one would find it. Well, you and Asgore could but I didn’t want anyone else tampering with it again.”

Frisk looked puzzled a small bit. “What did the machine do?”

Asgore leaned up against the door frame. “That’s the interesting part. None of us knew. We would ask him whenever we were working with him but for whatever reason, he never answered us. He always said it was a surprise.”

“Well that gets us nowhere then.” She said, frustrated.

Sans saw something in her eyes. Something he didn’t like. “No. We are no closer than when we started.”

In the next few days, Frisk’s injuries healed enough so that she could go to school. The damage from the internal bleeding had been fixed, the muscle and nerve damage was healing well, but she still had a lot of trouble walking on her left leg. She had moved to a brace on her leg and just a sling for her arm. She still needed a wheelchair because of her arm, but Azzy was perfectly fine with pushing her around all day. 

She was wheeled through the gate and immediately she was charged by her friends. However, they stopped before they reached her and gasped. 

“What…. Happened?” Asked Cooper.

“Oh. It’s not that bad. Just a training accident. Try not to hold too much water at one time, especially when that water is sitting right above your head.” Frisk had rehearsed this speech at least a hundred times. 

They all fussed over her for several minutes before accepting that she had just gotten hurt training and would be fine. 

As they all left, Azzy and Frisk began to go on their way as well, until they were stopped by a black, fuzzy hand. 

Pandrew stood looking Frisk directly in the face.”Az, would you mind if I talked to Frisk for just a sec?”

“No not at all.” He said with a confused look as he went over to the side. 

When he was sufficiently far away, Pandrew kneeled down and looked Frisk in the eyes. “So, tell me what happened.”

“Andy, I just did.” She had started using both my nickname and my real name.

Pandrew leaned in closer. “I know. Tell me what really happened.”

Frisk’s face fell. He had seen through her act easily. Of course he did. He was one of her trainers. Why wouldn’t he? He knew her training schedule and routine perfectly. She would never try anything dangerous like that. 

“I… Don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Frisk. I’m your friend. I just want to help.” 

She looked back up at him and smiled. “I know. There’s just some stuff I haven’t told you yet. Maybe in a couple of years but right now I’m just not ready.”

He leaned down and hugged her. “Hey. It’s ok. Take as much time as you need. Tell me however I can help. Ok?”

“Yeah ok.”

Asriel came back over when he thought the conversation was over. 

“Thanks for letting me talk to her.”

“Anytime my panda friend.”

Pandrew walked away after a wink to Frisk and a wave to Asriel. 

“What was that about?” Asked Asriel. 

Frisk looked up at him. “Nothing really. He’s just concerned for me.”

The rest of that day was pretty normal. Of course, getting up the stairs was awkward and everyone was fussing over her, but it was mostly normal. Watching them go up the stairs was hilarious. Frisk would stand on one leg while Asriel folded up the wheelchair and then he would hold that while supporting her as she hopped up the stairs. Eventually, when he got tired of having to do that, he just had a friend hold the chair and he would just pick her up and carry her up the stairs. She liked that one more honestly. She didn’t know why. It was just more comfortable in his arms. Well, more comfortable than walking, that is. Not in that way. No she didn’t think that way. She couldn’t think that way.

She went to all her classes and her teachers tried to give her special attention. Particularly her history teacher. She was his favorite student by far considering she herself was a historical figure. He didn’t know about Asriel though. He would have been all over him if he knew he was the former prince of all monsters. 

On the walk home, Asriel was pushing Frisk along and she had her hands out, imitating the sounds of a tsundereplane (who had actually just opened up an airline). Asriel was dying of laughter at this. He even had to stop so that he could continue laughing on the floor in the snow. 

As they continued along, they came across Undyne at the gate of their old elementary school. 

“Hey punks!” She exclaimed.

Asriel smiled slyly “Hey Undies!” 

“Asriel I swear. I will choke the life out of you.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “Hey I was just kidding!”

She shot him a look. “Anyway, I found out some information about Gaster.”

Frisk nearly fell out of her wheelchair. “What? Tell me!”

“Ok ok. Settle down first.” She did. “Alright. We found out that Gaster is currently trapped in a place called the void.”

Asriel froze. Frisk looked up at him and squeezed his hand. She knew what the void was. That’s where she had fought Asriel. 

“The void has been theorized in monster science but it was never confirmed until now I suppose. We don’t really know how he ended up in your dream, but I guess he did somehow.” She said scratching her head.

“Ok. So if he’s in the void, how are we going to bring him back?” 

Asriel and undyne both stepped back, looking wide eyed.

Undyne grabbed frisk’s shoulder’s “Frisk that guy tried to kill you! We are not trying to bring him back! He is dangerous to you!” 

“I will be fine. He is the executioner so I’ve been thinking that as long as Sans comes with me I’ll be perfectly safe since the executioner usually answers to the judge.”

“Frisk, how long have you been planning to do this?” asked Asriel.

“Well, since he attacked me.” 

Undyne looked slightly tired. “Let’s drop the conversation. Ok? We can talk about it later, but for now, let’s just go home.”

She stood up and began walking. Asriel was pushing frisk in her chair. They went home in silence. She had not really expected that reaction. Asriel had tried to kill her and they all let him back. Well, none of them knew about flowey and she had kind of gone by herself without permission so maybe they wouldn’t have let her. She sat in thought as she was pushed to the large house by the woods.

They came to the door and entered the house. Frisk had her healing session with Toriel, but decided to keep her mouth shut about Gaster. She wanted to talk when everyone was together. Her arms and legs were usable by the end of the session. She took the sling off and moved her arm around as well as taking off her brace to move her leg about. It hurt and there was still quite a bit of bruising and such, but at least she was out of a wheelchair now.

As they came downstairs for dinner, Frisk felt apprehensive. She really wanted to tell them but she just wasn’t sure what their reactions would be. If they were anything like Undyne and Asriel’s, she would have no chance of going to save him. Maybe Sans would say yes. Well, Gaster was his father after all. Of course he would want him to be saved.  
This thought reassured her as she went to eat. 

When they all sat down, Frisk spoke. “So when are we going to go save grandpa?”

The table was silent. Sans’ eyes went dark. The air was tense. Even Papyrus looked angry. 

Sans spoke in a hushed tone. “Frisk. We are not going to save him. I know he is my father, but he hurt you and he will hurt you again.”

“but-“

“NO! We are not going to put you in danger like that!” 

Frisk’s eyes filled. She got up and ran from the table. Her legs carried her upstairs to her room. She sat and cried. Then she had an idea.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel sat at the table with his mouth hanging open. “Sans. Why would you say that? You know how sensitive she is! You must have known she was going to cry!”

“Yes. I knew. I just need to get the point across that we are never. Ever. Going to get that monster back.”

“But why?” Asked the little goat.

Sans slammed his hands down on the table. They were shaking. “Because he hurt my daughter and his own granddaughter while knowing full well what he was doing!”

“But Frisk believes in him.”

“Well I don’t…”

Asriel stood. “Well I’m going to go check on Frisk. Tell me if you want to hurt her feelings some more.”

He went up to Frisks room. They had finally moved into their separate rooms, much to their discontent. 

He knocked on the door.

No response. 

He knocked again. “Frisk? It’s me.”

No response. 

“Frisk?”

No response.

He turned the door knob and the door swung open. 

Asriel stood in horror at the open window and the absence of Frisk. 

She had left on her own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running. He had left through the same window she had. He felt like the other members of the family most likely couldn’t really help at this point. They would probably only try to drag her back to the house.

He knew where she would be. The lookout of course. That’s where she went whenever she was depressed or frustrated. It was where she could just let all her feelings out without anyone knowing. Except Asriel of course. He always knew where she was. He would always meet her there and she would slump down and cry on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her to the best of his ability. He wondered why. Well, because she was his sister and he loved her. In the brotherly way of course. He never really had the same thoughts Frisk did. He sometimes found her staring at him though. He was puzzled by this. What was she thinking? Whenever he noticed her though, she would look away and become really shy for the rest of the night. He would not find out why for a long time.

He came to the opening and found Frisk sitting on the beach down the side of the cliff. He stumbled a bit as he ran down the path to the beach. It was a steep path, but that’s what happens when paths are made into the sides of cliffs. 

She heard the rocks going down the hill and got up to run. He was already there though. He took her by the shoulders and she slumped down to the ground. 

He hugged her tightly. “it’s ok. I’m here.”

She grabbed onto him. She was crying profusely and intensely.

“Frisk. Why do you care so much about trying to save him? He tried to kill you.”

She sniffled a bit then chuckled. “Everyone tried to kill me.”

He laughed a bit too. “But seriously. Why?”

“Well, for one he’s my grandpa and he had to have a reason for hurting me. Also, I thought I had saved everyone. Then I learned I had not. I need to save everyone.”

Asriel knew that was really only partially the case. She was just too nice to let him stay in the void. She just wanted to help everyone. She just loved everyone no matter what they had done. He was testament to that.

He stood up. “Well, are we going or not?”

She watched him wide eyed until she found the capacity to speak. “N-No! You can’t! It’s too dangerous!”

“Why do you think I’m going?” 

After a bit of arguing like this, she finally gave in. “fine. Let’s go then.”

“Um… Where exactly are we going?”

Frisk laughed a small bit as Asriel helped her up. “The underground. There’s a place there that we can find him. I’m sure of it.”

As they walked up the, hill, Frisk smiled. She liked having Asriel on her side. She liked having his help. 

They came out of the woods and began walking. They rounded the street corner. A couple of minutes down the road, they heard a voice. 

“So what are you guys doing?”

They both jumped at the noise. A figure revealed itself and they relaxed as their friend Pandrew stood before them. 

“What the heck Andrew?! You scared us half to death!” frisk exclaimed in the shoutiest whisper she could manage. 

“That was my goal. Well, partially. My actual goal is to figure out where you’re going and what you’re doing.”

Asriel took a step forward. “What if we’re not doing anything?”

“Um… No. And judging from the fact that you’re sneaking out to do whatever it is you’re going to do, it’s probably dangerous, which also means you need my help.”

Asriel took another step forward and was about to say something when Frisk stopped him. “Actually yes. We do need your help. We kind of need all the help we can get.”

Asriel was about to say something in protest but Frisk shushed him. “But that also means I have to tell you everything.”

“I thought you were going to wait a few years.” Said the panda.

Frisk smiled. “I was, but if you’re going to help, you need to know. Plus I gave it some thought and it’s not like I’m really going to get a better opportunity to tell you.”

Pandrew sat down on the grass of his lawn and listened. She told him everything. Well, everything excluding Asriel being flowey, but everything else. She would only tell him that much later. 

He merely sat and stared at Frisk when she finished. “Man. That’s… Awful. I’m so sorry Frisk.”

“It’s alright.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “But now we need to go find my grandpa and bring him back from the dead.”

Pandrew seemed like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

They walked for a while until they got to the old barrier. The entrance was now covered by a big glass door and windows. The whole underground was basically a tourist attraction, but the government had it closed off at night so that the residents could sleep. That’s right. Residents. Some monsters, while they enjoyed being free and being able to go wherever they wanted, still wanted to stay in their old homes. Every monster went out and about though. They were very happy with being able to go on the surface and talk to people and have friends and such, and the underground was a free attraction during the day, so everyone was happy. 

Frisk pulled out her keycard as that was the only way to get in at night. She swiped it and they all entered. 

“So how exactly are we saving your grandpa Frisk?” Pandrew asked.

“Well, one time when I came through waterfall, there was a random door in one of the halls. I entered it and saw someone in there. I didn’t know who it was at the time because they disappeared the moment I got close to them, but I can tell now that it was Gaster.” She said confidently.

They took a ferry to get to waterfall and sure enough, the door was there. They opened it and there stood Gaster. However, he was not in the form he was in her dream. Now, he was solid. His face bore two cracks and he looked terrifying. Not quite as terrifying as in her dream, but still extremely scary. His face, however, was seemingly… Kind. He didn’t look angry or bloodthirsty. He looked kind and friendly. He wore a black turtleneck and a white scarf. He had black pants on and a large black trench coat. He looked mostly normal actually. He resembled Papyrus quite a bit, or Papyrus resembled him. He noticed the children and his face fell. He looked oddly sad now. Why? 

“Hello children.” He said in a deep voice. 

“You’d better explain yourself!” Asriel yelled with his fists clenched.

Frisk hit him. “Azzy!”

“No. He’s right.” Gaster said. “I need to explain myself. The reason I’m doing what I’m doing is because it’s my job.”

“Yes. But why me? Why attack me? Nearly kill me?” Frisk asked, confused.

“Because you…. Y-You need to be… Punished. For everything you’ve done.”

“That wasn’t her. It was Chara! My sister would never do that of her own accord!” Asriel yelled at Gaster.

Gaster sighed and dropped his head. “Prince Asriel. I’m afraid that isn’t true. While, she may have been influenced by Chara and driven by her, she did this on her own.” 

Asriel looked to Frisk. She was in tears. He was right. She had done it of her own accord. 

He put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. “Frisk I-“

Gaster interjected. “And you Asriel. You are no better. You know exactly what you’ve done.”

Asriel clenched his fists and looked up at Gaster with a look of pure determination. “Yes I do. And I’ve paid for it in full. Many many times.”

“Um Sir?” Pandrew said quietly. “I know that you are the executioner and all, but doesn’t the executioner take orders from the judge?” 

Gaster nodded. “Yes yes. But there is no judge anymore. And I have to carry out my last orders. To the end.”

Frisk was back standing by this time. All three children readied for a fight.

Asriel spoke up, a glint of bravery in his eyes. “And what is that supposed to mean?” 

Gaster merely put his hands behind his back. “It means that no matter how much I don’t want to, I have to do my job. I… I tried to warn you. I tried. Every time this door showed up. That was me trying to tell you to stop. It’s why I didn’t kill you in that dream. I just wanted to warn you. I’m so sorry Frisk. I’m so sorry granddaughter.” 

Gaster raised his hand and hundreds of blasters appeared behind him.

“Please forgive me for this.”


	8. The Path We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the fit to hit the shan! This chapter should be fun to read.

All hell broke loose.

Gaster looked away as he fired the blasters, releasing waves of energy hurdling at the children. He couldn’t watch. He was clearly ashamed of what he was doing. Frisk made a gigantic blaster head to act as a shield for them. The blast impacted the head and stopped. Frisk was struggling to keep the head in place. The blast was massive and shook the ground beneath them.

Gaster looked back up with a saddened look on his face. “Frisk you know there’s no way for you to win. You have a very high level of skill but it does not match mine. I’m sorry.”

He then raised his hand and pushed it forward, summoning thousands of orange and blue bones. Frisk countered and raised her own hands to summon her own. The bones came flying toward them and Frisk’s managed to counter them. 

Pandrew and Asriel then launched their attacks. Asriel sent flames towards Gaster as Pandrew would blow wind into it, making it bigger and hotter. 

Gaster merely watched the attack as it came toward him, only to teleport out of the way at the last second. 

Asriel felt the ground rumble beneath him and dove out of the way as a massive bone came from the ground. Gaster really did have the intent to kill them. But if he was so sad about it, why was he doing it?

Frisk charged the skeleton and jumped. She spun on her side in the air as streams of water spun around her, gaining speed and whipping at Gaster. He teleported away from one stream only to be struck by the other.

He stood clutching his ribcage. “Frisk I truly am sorry. Please know that. There is only one way to stop me.”

Frisk approached him cautiously. “And what is that?”

Gaster looked up at her with a glimmer of hope mixed with the sadness in his eyes. “Kill me. Please. I don’t want to hurt you and this is the only way to stop me.” 

“No. I refuse to hurt you! I want to save you! I want to bring you back!” Frisk yelled at him.

“I want to come back. I do. But if I do, you are not safe. You never will be. So if you will not kill me, I am forced to kill you. Please forgive me.” 

At that point, one of his eyes began to glow orange and the other blue. One colossal Gaster blaster appeared between the two and opened its mouth, ready for an attack. Frisk summoned a tidal wave of water and forced it upward as the blaster fired. 

The two forces locked and spewed off energy and water vapor. The two were locked in combat. Frisk became extremely focused and channeled all of her power into the blast. It swayed in her favor, then balanced back to the center as Gaster poured more into it. They were equaled. 

“Asriel do something!” she yelled. This was a perfect opportunity to strike,

Asriel and Pandrew looked at one another and nodded, both knowing what to do. 

They began sprinting up opposite ends of the room toward Gaster, flames and wind ready. Pandrew fired a blast of air behind Asriel as he jumped, sending him speeding towards Gaster. A large bamboo pole appeared below Asriel as he hurdled toward his enemy. He took it in hand and lit the ends on fire. 

He gave it a mighty spin in his hands as he came down on Gaster, slamming the staff into him. Gaster raised an arm, blocking the attack effortlessly. 

A staff of bone slowly came to being in his hand. His face hardened. “Her I have a reason to care about. You I do not. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what you do to her. You are going to cause her a lot of pain Asriel. I would be doing her a favor by killing you.”

Asriel stepped back, not believing what he had heard. “Shut up! I would never ever do anything to hurt her, but if you want to kill me, then there’s nothing holding either of us back!” 

“If only you could see what I could see Asriel. You would change your course of action.” 

Asriel yelled and charged Gaster. They both spun the staffs and locked them. They began making attacks at each other, each being blocked because of their fantastic hand to hand ability. 

During this, Frisk was still in a lock with the blaster. She was losing strength, but she was determined to keep it up. 

Gaster began swinging the staff around wildly at Asriel, changing direction and spinning with the back and front ends of it. Asriel blocked and dodged effortlessly, using his natural agility and strength to counter. 

Gaster crouched and kicked Asriel in the knee while his staff spun above keeping him occupied. The goat stumbled back. Gaster’s staff then went flying into his chest. He stumbled back again and clutched his stomach. He was angry now. He yelled again and spun the staff, hitting Gaster in the skull. Gaster was the one to stumble back now, right into a cage of bamboo that Pandrew had set while Asriel had been fighting. He fell down into the cage and clutched his head. Frisk began to win the lock of energy. The water pushed forward into the blaster, causing it to explode. She finally relaxed. 

“You ok Az?” She asked.

He smiled at her, panting. “Yeah I’m good.”

Pandrew butt in. “This guy is nuts! Frisk why does your grandpa have to be so powerful?” 

They both laughed and walked over to Gaster in his cage. He was just brushing off the attack and standing up. 

He looked up kindly at Frisk. “Please. Take my life now. I beg of you.” 

She shook her head. “No I can save you! I can find a way. I won’t hurt you!” 

“Then truly I am sorry.” He said as he looked back down.

He began to raise his hands. The ground started to shake and the children were forced off balance. The force culminated to one moment and then… Stopped. 

“Goodbye Granddaughter.”

Blasters appeared all around Gaster, facing the children. They fired and the cage exploded. The children were all hit. Pandrew and Asriel managed to dodge in time to only take a scratch or two, but Frisk… She was hit head on. Her motionless body was sent flying back and she crumpled to the floor as she hit the ground. Asriel regained his wits to see this horrifying spectacle. He sprung up from the ground and ran to Frisk. 

“Frisk!? FRISK!?” He screamed at her. 

He checked for a pulse…

She was alive. 

His fears relaxed as his anger built. He looked to Gaster over his shoulder. 

“You… You did this. And you thought that I would hurt her…” He laughed maniacally, his body changing. 

“YOU HYPOCRITE!” He said in a deep, terrifying voice. He stood tall, a seven foot monster draped in purple and black robes with a large delta rune on the front. His eyes had gone fully black. They were those of a hungry beast. He bore bright red irises and golden pupils and his eyes burned with hate. His horns began to grow into massive battering rams, making those of his father look like children’s toys. His teeth had been sharpened into fangs that could bite an entire man in half and his entire body was covered in black tattoos. He held a massive sword in his hand and a large gun like contraption in the other. He wore the face of a madman, driven by anger and controlled by rage. 

Pandrew stood in awe of his newly transformed friend. Was he unlocking his new power? He must have been because he swore he could see… rainbows and stars?

Yes it was true. Asriel’s rage had caused him to go into hyperdeath form. He was gaining strength and his powers could soon match those of even Gaster. 

He let out an ear-ringing cry and charged at Gaster. In this time, the skeleton had been standing in awe of this creature. He was trying to size him up, but every time his calculations were complete in his head, his power level had increased so much that he had to redo them. He knew his limit, but Asriel’s was coming dangerously close to him. 

Asriel swung the sword with a speed that was unheard of, attacking and changing direction within milliseconds. Gaster had dodged the first attack and blocked the second, however it came within inches to his face. He formed a bone sword in his hand and began attacking as well, each of his attacks were matched with a block and a counter. Asriel was matching his fighting style perfectly and adding on to it. They were both using a combination of magic and hand to hand as bones and stars flew through the air and gaster blasters were met with shots from Asriel’s weapon. Asriel kicked the skeleton back and raised his sword. Gaster raised his. They came down and locked blades, pushing against one another and struggling to stay their ground. They were now in deadlock. 

Gaster looked at Asriel. “Did you really think I wanted to hurt her? Oh it’s exactly the opposite. However, I have to follow orders.”

“Why? And from who?” Asriel said not loosening his grip.

“I’m an executioner. I execute.”

This made Asriel angrier. “But why Frisk!?” He said as he pushed down further on the lock. Gaster was losing.

“Asriel you must understand. I am not trying to execute Frisk. I am trying to execute the other one. Chara.” 

Asriel yelled at him, shocked. “WHAT!?”

“Chara lives within Frisk. I cannot get to Chara without going through Frisk. This is a duty I was charged with long ago. Before Chara ever lived in Frisk.” 

Asriel pushed even harder on the lock, nearly winning it. “Well trust me. I want Chara dead as much as you do but killing Frisk won’t solve anything!”

“I have my methods. If there were any other way I would take it.” 

Asriel let out one more cry as he pushed on the lock, breaking Gaster’s grip and forcing him onto the ground. 

The god of hyperdeath dropped his sword and fell on his knees.

“Well. I won’t kill you. As much as I want to. It’s not what Frisk would want.”

Gaster stood. “Then you understand that you must die as well.”

Asriel nodded. “Yes. I understand. You’re right you know. Killing you is the only way to stop you. But I can’t. If Frisk dies, then I have to die too. I can’t live without her. I just…   
Can’t.” There was a spark in his eyes. A new ideal.

Gaster came behind Asriel, sword in hand. He placed the tip on the back of Asriel’s neck and prepared to push. 

Pandrew came screaming from behind Gaster only to be pushed into a wall and knocked out. 

Gaster readied his attack once again. Raise sword. Thrust down. 

Then he stopped.

“No. No you can’t die. I must remember my place. And yours. This is not how things must go.”

Asriel looked up. “How things must go? What is that supposed to mean? How can things go any way of frisk is dead?”

“I am not one to mess with fate, your highness. This is what I mean.” He said as he pointed to the shadows in the room.

A massive white bone came from the ground and spiked Gaster through the chest. He went soaring up into the air. 

Gaster was suspended by the hole in his chest in the air. “Frisk. S-Sans. Pa… Py… Rus… I-I’m so… sorry.” He said as the lights in his eyes faded and his body went limp, turning t dust as the bone subsided. 

Asriel looked to the shadows to find Sans with his hands raised, panting rapidly. 

He felt the world spin around him as his legs gave out from under him and he passed out from exhaustion. He felt his hyperdeath form subside as the world slipped away into a warm, finally relaxed darkness. He and frisk were finally safe. 

Finally safe...

Finally safe...

Finally..............

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frisk!”

Asriel jolted awake in a brightly lit hospital room. It was nighttime. He felt a fuzzy hug embrace him and place him back down on his bed. 

“What the hell were you thinking!?!?” His mother very rarely used profanity, but when she did, it meant she was mad. Very mad. 

“You know that Frisk wanted to save Gaster. I just helped. She was going to go by herself if I didn’t go along and she would have died.”

“I know that I just… Why didn’t you bring her back!?” She yelled as her eyes filled. 

“Because she would have just gone again. She would have found away. She was determined.”

Toriel broke down into tears. “I know! I just… I was worried sick! I am so glad you’re safe, just please try not to do anything like that again!”

 

“Ok mom. I’ll try not to.” He said as he brought his mother into a hug.

She cried for a while until Asriel noticed something…

“Mom. What’s on my arms?”

She sat back up. “Oh those. I really don’t know. They are all over your body though.”

He got up out of his bed. He noticed his clothes on the table next to his bed. “Mom. Could you leave? I kind of want to change.”

She nodded and exited the room. He had already been released while he was asleep so he was free to go when he woke up. He took off the hospital gown and looked in the mirror. Hyperdeath tattoos? How? Why didn’t they go away? I mean, they looked really cool, but why?

He put on his clothes and tried to get used to his new look. 

He realized that frisk must be in one of the other rooms and he opened to door to go visit her. Toriel was outside. 

“Hey mom, where is Frisk?”

“Down there” She said pointing to an open door down the hall.

Asriel hugged his mother again and began to jog down the hall to Frisk’s room. 

He entered and saw Sans leaning on the doorframe, looking at his daughter.

He didn’t turn around. “You shouldn’t have let her go Asriel.” 

“I was just trying to help Sans. She knew what the costs were. It’s what she wanted.”

Sans sighed. “I know. I just… Wanted to keep her safe.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand. She always does.” He said with a smile. 

They both heard a small groan coming from the bed. “Ugh. My head.” She said as she put her hand to her forehead. 

She saw Sans and started crying. “I’m so sorry Dad! I had to save him!”

The two monsters standing before her dropped their heads and said nothing. 

She sat up further in her bed. “I did save him. Right?” 

They still didn’t speak. 

She started crying as she realized she did not save him. She could tell who killed him. His face revealed everything. “Sans. I… I know that he was dangerous to me, but why did you kill him?”

“Because no matter what, even if he had come back, even if I had tried to stop him, he would have attacked you. He would have killed you. And quite honestly, I’d take his life for your sake any day. That’s what he wanted too.”

Frisk cried for several minutes until she looked back up at sans. “I forgive you. I can’t save everyone I guess.”

Asriel interjected. “Sometimes you don’t need to. You just have to be happy with who you have.”

Frisk smiled at him. “Azzy that was literally the cheesiest thing you could have possibly said there.”

“Yeah Ms. ‘I can’t save everyone I guess.’ I’m the cheesy one.”

“Yeah you are. Nice tattoos by the way.” Frisk said with a slight blush. 

Sans took note of this. He seemed like he knew something. Something that not even Frisk knew. Yet.

They all stood in silence for a while before a nurse walked in. “Frisk, you’ve been to the hospital too much lately. You need to stop getting hurt!”

Frisk laughed. “Can’t help myself. I don’t go looking for danger. It just finds me!”

They all laughed at this. “Well you’re free to go whenever.” Said the nurse as she exited. 

They stood in silence for a while until Frisk finally spoke. “You can leave now. I kind of need to change.”

“Ugh right!” Asriel said with a severe blush as he awkwardly scooted his way out of the room.

“See you in a few kid.” Said sans as he closed the door behind him. 

She changed and met them outside her door. Her heart locket was jingling the whole way home. 

The children went to school the next day tired and drained. Everyone was fussing over Asriel’s tattoos and touching them and looking at them like he was some model. Frisk laughed at all of those people. Although they did make him look good. Really good. No stop. Bad thoughts. 

Her school day was mostly pretty normal as no one had any idea as to what happened. They already knew Pandrew was ok. He had left the hospital before they had and was already home and sleeping. He had texted to make sure they were all ok though. 

But back to Frisk’s day, when she got home a surprise lay waiting for her. She walked in the door after a weirdly Asriel-less walk home to find a small box sitting on the table. She approached it and on the front it had her name on it. She opened the box and found a light bulb sitting inside. 

“You really light up my world you know.” A voice said from behind her. 

“Asriel stop. Your puns are getting worse and worse. You need to step up your game.” 

He laughed. “Hey my puns are ASRIEL AS IT GETS!” 

Frisk laughed as well this time. “Az, you have used that one too many times. You need new material.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other puns and talking. It was nice to know that even after that experience he was still the same Asriel. Of course he was. Noting could ever change him. He would always stay the same. He was just like that. He would always be the sweet, kind, intelligent, and handsome monster he was. She would always be there for him. Why? Because he was her best friend and she loved him. 

Wait… 

What?


	9. Loving the Sight of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel go on a trip and learn some stuff neither of them knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Periline for some of the dialogue for my character in this chapter. It's from their story titled "a friend in me" I tweaked it and added to it, but it's yours. thanks. AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG ON THE CHAPTERRRRR. I've been insanely busy the past few weeks and I have also been dealing with some emotional thingys. Sorry again. I do explain a bit of what took me so long in the chapter. tell me if you can find it. It's kinda obvious.

Frisk’s birthday was an interesting one. Frisk decided to invite some people over for a sleepover and it was kind of weird because Cooper, Azzy, and I were the only guys there. All the girls came though. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense. We soon realized why we were the only guys invited. There were plenty of things that the girls did to embarrass the absolute crap out of us. Such as truth or dare. It was really really bad. How many girls was I dared to kiss? All of them that’s how many. And it wasn’t any sort of cheek kiss or anything no it was full on the lips. The girls made sure of that. Some of them even went as far as to start making out with me (*Cough Cough* ALENA *Cough Cough*) and I immediately ran away. And was chased. And chased. And chased. They knew how easily flustered I get. Oh jeez I just realized my girlfriend might read this. She may not particularly like this. Oops. Well back to the story, Cooper got dared to do 7 minutes in heaven with Rebecca. For anyone that doesn’t know, 7 minutes in heaven is a game where a boy and a girl are locked in a closet for 7 minutes together and are supposed to make out or something. And for those seven minutes all we could hear coming from the closet was random grunts (and some rather frustrated shouts) and slapping sounds. We opened the door and as it turns out, they were playing rat-slap on the floor. It had all been a setup and it was meant to make everyone cringe as hard as possible. It worked. That was an awkward seven minutes. They laughed at us really hard. Come to think of it, when we were playing truth or dare, Toriel walked in the room just as I was being forced to kiss someone. She freaked out. In both a good and bad way. I had become almost a member of the family at that point. Of course, I still lived with my parents, but I would just kind of show up at their house a lot of the time kind of like Alphys and Undyne did. So her reaction was somewhat embarrassed for walking in on something like that, and somewhat of a shriek of excitement that I was kissing someone. I fell on the floor when she opened the door (I KEEP RHYMING WHY). So that happened and when we went down for dinner, she leaned over to me, elbowed me in the side, and said, “I hope you know what you’re getting into. That one bites.” I groaned loudly and pulled my hood over my head, pulling the strings and closing myself off from the world so I could wallow in my flustered-ness while everyone else laughed. But no… No one can leave Pandrew alone because the moment I did that, they all came over and started tickling me! Ok… I’m done talking about this. Too many memories. Too many. 

School ended and we did our bonfire once again. That all passed and it was again time for Asriel’s birthday. It was not nearly as interesting as Frisk’s, but it was still fun and everyone came this time. Sans had the absolutely brilliant idea of renting a bounce house for everyone. And it wasn’t any sort of kiddy bounce house. No, it was one for adults. It was perfect. We almost popped it when Asgore and Toriel came in, but it was fine. Most of the party was spent in there and we decided that what would be really awesome is if we brought in a bunch of pillows and blankets and a TV so we could watch movies inside. Toriel ordered pizza and baked us a pie and we sat in the bounce house and watched movies while we ate. That was a fun party. We also just sat and talked for a while. Man, I cannot describe in words how cool Toriel is. She literally sat with us as we gossiped about stuff. Mostly who likes who kind of stuff because that’s what 7th graders (and college students) do. She was totally in on it. And it also seemed she knew more about us than we did. Motherly instinct I guess? Honestly though she knew more about who we liked from the looks in our eyes than we knew from any sort of rumor or gossip or even what those people told us. She also predicted who was going to get together with who. AND SHE WAS RIGHT. Well about some of it at least. Man I rant too much. Ok storytime again!

The summer passed and Asriel grew again. He was now considerably taller than Frisk and he was very very ripped. Not in the way Asgore or Qiang were though. No he was slim and toned, while they were massive, barrel-chested monsters. He was beginning to be quite the sexy goat if I do say so myself. Hey I can say that. He’s my best friend. No homo. Yes I see you in the back! NO! YOU CANNOT DRAW FANART! The tattoos that ran all over his body had become somehow more intricate. The designs seemed to be getting more and more complicated and beautiful as time went on as if they were not tattoos, but a part of his body, growing with him. 

His training was also progressing. He was getting close to me in magic skill. Of course, he could use his unlocked power now, but even so, he was gaining skill and knowledge. We became very very competitive and we began to even give Frisk a hard time when we fought her. She still beat us though. 

The siblings went to the lookout quite often and they talked. Usually just about what was going on in each other’s lives. They realized that they didn’t really know that much about each other anymore. Of course Sans did and so did Toriel and Asgore. She had decided to call Asgore Papa since she didn’t want her step dad and real dad to get confused. But they also noticed something else. They noticed that they hadn’t gone to the lookout together in a while. Things had changed so much over the years. Business and things like school and homework kept them from going. At least that’s what Asriel thought. Most nights, in the middle of the night, frisk would sneak out of her bed and go by herself. She wanted to make sure Asriel couldn’t follow her. She didn’t know why. She was just sad. An unexplained sadness that hit her in waves, but when it got bad, it got really bad. She didn’t know why she didn’t go to Asriel for help. He was her brother. He understood her. Of course he could help. But why didn’t she go to him? Why? She didn’t know. However, rather than Asriel being her help, Cooper was. He was good with emotions. He understood her quite well actually. They had become really good friends over the years and he honestly had the same problem a lot of the time. Unexplained sadness and self-hatred that is. Even though he wasn’t doing particularly well either, he always managed to make Frisk feel better. He often invited her to dinner or took a walk with her around the forest. He could always help. She had a thought one day.

“Cooper, how do you feel about me?” 

This shocked Cooper slightly. “I uh…” He blushed intensely. “Well, you’re one of my best friends and I think you’re really cool!” He tried to hide himself slightly.

They both kept on in silence until Cooper managed to pull them out of the awkwardness with another topic. She was confused and slightly embarrassed, but she was even closer to him now. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholai and the anti-monster groups began to be a bit of a problem. Nick was two years older than the children so he couldn’t physically harass frisk unless she was at a protest or riot or something. He could, however, harass her online. Almost everyone had an undernet account and they all checked it frequently. The first time Nick did it, she just went ahead and blocked him. He was resilient though. He just made a new account and used that one to harass her. She blocked that one too. It began to happen over and over and since she was the ambassador, she couldn’t really make her account private. She decided to make a second one and use that. She only really used her public one for posting. Never checking anyone else’s stuff. 

Nicholai95: Frisk Dreemurr is a monster loving whore.

DreemurrGaster: first of all Nick, there’s nothing wrong with loving monsters. Second, you wish I was a whore. Too bad you’re too poor to afford one. That’s the only person willing to bang you anyway. 

BeccaPotter666: OOOOOOOOH!

Nicholai95: I wish you were dead. Then at least we might have a chance at pushing these freaks back into the hole they came from. 

DreemurrGaster: Sans. Tell him. 

Skelepun: Look kid. If Frisk were dead. There’d be nothing and no one stopping me from making you the same way. And good luck trying to make us stay in the underground with no barrier. Oh and one more thing… You couldn’t even get enough people to get that vote. YOU AND YOUR F***ING ANTI-MONSTER GROUPS ARE A MINORITY.

DreemurrGaster: Dad! language. 

Skelepun: Sorry kid. 

 

Frisk had an interesting experience with the anti-monster groups. They had been gaining a small bit of ground with the common people. Of course Ebott, along with many other major cities, were very supportive of the monsters. However, many cities and many people were also very against them. Her family had tried, but eventually Frisk was forced to go on business trips to different cities to talk with news reporters or to talk with the people and local government. It really varied from city to city, but in some cities, she would walk around and people would shout her name and ask to take selfies with her, in other cities, people gave her dirty looks, called her names, or gave her the finger, to which she responded with a kind smile, a wave, and a look in her eyes that said, “If you do that again, I will murder your whole family."

Though even at home, some people hated Frisk. She was attacked several times on the street when the group would go to a movie or when she was just by herself. She of course beat the ever living crap out of her attackers. It seemed as though her pacifist ways were starting to wear off. 

This worried Sans quite a bit. She couldn’t be going into… That phase again could she? 

He asked her one day.

He walked into her room one night to tuck her in and began the difficult conversation.

“Hey Frisk. I heard you had to beat up another one of those idiots again today.”

“Yup.” She replied.

Sans rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I have a question for you.”

Frisk sat up on her bed. “Ok shoot.”

“Ok first of all, ‘bang!’ Second, Uh… Are you still… A pacifist?”

Frisk laid back down. “Well yeah. But only to a certain extent. I am not afraid to beat up some punks who want to hurt me, but I would never do what I did again.”

“Uh that’s not what I meant! I… I just-“

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it Dad.”

“Ok little flower. Goodnight.” 

He pulled the sheets up and gave her a skeleton kiss (A nice forhead nuzzle since skeletons don’t have you know… Lips.).

He turned the lights off and closed the door to let Frisk sleep in peace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their eighth grade year started and Frisk began to take an interest in art. She often got in trouble doodling in class and stuff like that. She actually got really good without much prior experience. She drew full body portraits of her friends and cartoons of her teachers. She drew comics for all of the fandoms she was in. She could draw almost anything.   
Her hair had also grown long again. It always annoyed her whenever it got in the way or anything but she kept it anyways. She liked the way it looked. Asriel did too. It always fell in her face while she was drawing something and she pushed it out of the way. This kept happening and she got more and more annoyed with it, each time pushing it back more aggressively. Also, each time, Asriel kept dying inside of le cute. He was starting to feel the same way about her. But what was that way? Neither really knew. 

But it was something.

Something…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the fall of that year, the entire eighth grade class went on a trip to Washington DC. The whole idea behind it was to teach the kids about history and American government and stuff, but honestly it was just a glorified vacation. Toriel wanted to go with them, but Asgore managed to talk her out of it. 

The children were forced to wake up very early in the morning. Like, 2:30 in the morning early. Sans, as you could guess, was not very happy about that. Of course they had a very hard time staying awake on the way to school, and once they arrived, they met with their friends and basically only talked about how tired they were. Once they had given many hug-filled goodbyes to their family, they boarded the bus to go to the airport. Once aboard, they almost instantly fell asleep. On top of each other. Of course I, being the brilliant genius I am, took pictures of the two. They however, to this day, do not know that I took them… And still have them. 

Once we arrived at the airport, we went through baggage check and security and once we arrived at our gate, we went to get some coffee. And when I say we, I really mean everyone in the grade. Literally. Everyone. Like, holy crap the line was so long. Once we got to the end, we decided to give the cashier names from a recent video game. It was   
some independent game by a developer named Toby Fox. Funny. There was a stray dog in the neighborhood with the same name. 

Man that game was great. We had all played it. It made Cooper cry. We were all with him when he played it and jeez was the end heart wrenching. We all laughed at him when he cried. He just wiped away his tears and told us to shut up. We merely chuckled and brought him in for a hug. Can’t really blame him though. Most of us were at least close to tears after playing it for the first time. Except for Luke. Man that kid was soulless. Well, not really. But- Oh you know what I mean. Man that gets confusing in this world. 

Well getting back to the story, once we all had our coffee and we were finally awake again, we played a game. It was a fun game called spyfall. I’ve frankly had to explain too many games in this story so I will not. I will, however, say that it is very fun. Look it up. 

Once the plane came in, we boarded and took our seats. In my row was Asriel, Frisk and I. Next to us was Rebecca, Alena, and Vanessa. The plane ride was boring, but that’s normal. We watched movies, played games, and talked until we arrived. Once we finally did, we went outside and had to wait in the cold for our bus to arrive. The bus driver was late and he came an hour later. We were absolutely freezing in the cold, Virginia air, so walking into the bus was amazing. We all sat together and talked the whole way into the city. We did a small bit of sightseeing before going to dinner and heading to the hotel. Naturally, guys and girls couldn’t be roomed together so we had to stay apart. Frisk was with Becca and Alena while I was with Az and Cooper. However, even though we were roomed separately, we were all on the same floor which meant one thing. We would sneak into one person’s room and have a quote on quote “party” for the night. Not much happened, mostly talking and stupid games like truth or dare and paranoia. Some nights, we would just sneak back into our separate rooms, but most of them, we just all slept in the one room. Naturally, Frisk slept closer to Asriel and as they were asleep, they just scooted closer to each other and cuddled together. We all thought it was for warmth and stuff at the time, but that didn’t stop us from taking more pictures! More pictures that they are unaware of and I still have. Not for shipping at the time, but blackmail. Yes sweet, sweet blackmail. At least one of the girls, I honestly couldn’t tell it was dark, did the same to me though. She just randomly came up behind me and hugged me and stayed there through the entire night. I woke up before her and just slowly unwrapped her arms from around me and walked back to my room, not checking to see who it was. I didn’t really want to know. 

We did more sightseeing for most of the week until about halfway through when we traveled to Gettysburg and New York. We don’t exactly know why we went to New York, but we did and it was fun so meh. 

Well Gettysburg is an extremely beautiful place if I do say so myself. Especially in the fall. The leaves were all brown and red and yellow and man was it pretty. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This next part will be in third person. Once again huge thanks to Periline for the dialogue. I have tweaked it and added to it, but it is still yours. Thanks!)

Frisk was enjoying her time in Gettysburg. It was a beautiful place and she couldn’t stop thinking of all the art she could do of this landscape. The tour was boring though so she decided to head out and wander away from the rest of the group. She was however, surprised to see Pandrew lying down on a rock not too far away, looking at the sky, when she walked into a clearing overlooking a cliff. 

“Hey Pandrew. Are you ok?” 

He looked over at her, surprised, then leaned back onto the rock and looked back to the sky. “Yeah. Just some stuff you wouldn’t understand.” 

Frisk sat down next to him. “I know it’s none of my business, but, whatever is troubling you must really be a burden because you're the strongest person I know and my thoughts   
haven’t changed. Know I’m here for you.”

Pandrew looked at her with a sudden and intense sadness in his eyes. His eyes began to fill and a small sound escaped his mouth.

“Aw. Come ‘ere!”

He then burst into tears and thrust himself forward and grabbed onto her desperately, crying.

She was a tad shocked at first but then she simply smiled and hugged back.

This went on for several minutes and when he was done frisk said, “Ready to tell me what’s going on?” 

Pandrew’s cheeks went slightly red. “Well, Lots of things. So many things go on in my head. I can’t ever hope to get it all sorted out. Frisk I…”

“Stop. Look if what you’re going through is that hard, don’t tell me. It’s not my place to-”

He interrupted her and went ahead anyway. “Do you know what it feels like to want something so bad, but never be able to get it because it’s just such a ridiculous concept? It’s just so far out of the realm of possibility and honestly so weird that it’s just impossible to attain? And you just end up hating yourself for it?”

Frisk was taken aback. “I... I Don’t think so.” She lied. 

Her mind was running at a wild pace at this point. “no frisk! You can’t be thinking those kind of things! That’s disgusting! You could never do that! Could You? Wait! No!” She thought to herself

Pandrew continued “Well that’s how I feel. I’m just so stupid! Gah!”

He dropped his head.

Frisk picks it back up by his chin and says, “Hey. It’s ok. You’re not stupid.”

He batted her hand away. “Yes I am! Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… Oh forget it. I just screw everything up. How can you even stand to be around me!? I can’t do anything without screwing up!”

“Don’t say that! You’re-“

Pandrew then leaned over to Frisk and kissed her on the lips. And it wasn’t any sort of friendly, normal kiss either. It was thrust upon her with a sudden and intense manner. She was too shocked to anything. And of course she couldn’t kiss back.

“Yeah. I… yeah. Sorry.”

Frisk was still in shock. “It’s ok. But I… I can’t-”

“I know. And I didn’t expect you to. Just wanted to get that off my chest. I know I can get over you eventually. There’s someone else out there for me. Who knows, maybe you can find them for me.” 

After a small bit of sitting in silence, Frisk put a hand on Pandrew’s shoulder and asked, “So you all ok now?”

“Yeah for now. I still have millions of other things going on in my brain but this one is something I don’t have to worry about anymore. By the way, don’t tell anyone about this. Ever.” 

She laughed a bit. “Of course not. Would it... Would it make you feel better to tell me about those things?”

“Yeah I think so. I just… I get these… Random spurts of just… Self-hatred and sadness. Completely unprovoked and totally without reason. That’s really all I can do to describe it. It feels like it’s just something wrong with my brain. Like it shorts out and I suffer the consequences. And I have to just put on a face like I’m happy because that’s what everyone expects me to be, but really I’m not.”

Frisk patted him on the shoulder. “Man I’m sorry. That’s been happening to more people than I’d like.”

“Really? Who?”

“Cooper and… Myself.”

Pandrew looked shocked. His face then softened and he took her hand. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry. I never thought that would happen to you.”

“Yeah it’s not super fun. But it’s generally worse for Cooper.”

“You’d be surprised how alike we are sometimes. Kinda scary actually.”

“Ha ha. Yeah.”

They sat in silence again for a while, but this time, Pandrew was the one to break it. “Well, we should probably get back to the group.”

They stood up and walked, arm in arm, back to the tour group and their friendship, though slightly more awkward, was even stronger than before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the children arrived in New York, it was very late at night and the buses had gone to the hotel for them to check in. They had another “party” in someone’s room and were nearly caught, but managed to stay under the radar. Clearly it was too dangerous to try and go back to their assigned rooms as the guards would be on high alert, so they were forced to sleep in the one room that night. Frisk and Asriel once again, were cuddled together for warmth and the same pair of arms again wrapped around Pandrew as he slept.   
They woke up in the morning and were on their way. That day was all sightseeing and a tad bit of shopping time as well. The girls were all over that. Especially Alena. Everyone knew she was going to buy something fabulous. It was in her nature. The day was filled with plenty of fun and laughter until they finally arrived at times square. Boy was that place a busy street. It was more than the children ever could have imagined. Gigantic stores, bright lights, and tall buildings. They went around to all of the stores and bought lots of souvenirs. 

Once it came time for dinner, the group was ushered inside a Bubba Gump on the side of the street. They were brought to their tables and began to talk. They ordered and their food arrived. As they ate, they talked about random things going on in their lives until Cooper broke the mold and asked Frisk a question.

“Hey Frisk, what color are your eyes?”

“Well… I really don’t know.” She replied with a hand to her chin.

Cooper leaned in. “How’s about we find out?”

“Well. I don’t know… I can never really see very well when I open my eyes very far.”

Azzy smiled slyly. “Frisk… Are you literally just nearsighted? Cuz you’ve been without glasses for like, four years.”

“I don’t think I need glasses. I see ok.” 

“Well Undyne always squints when she doesn’t have her glasses on. Maybe we should try it.” Pandrew added.

“How could you possibly piece those two things together?” 

“Well you never know unless you try.” Cooper said.

“I guess.” 

Rebecca reached over to Alena. “Here. Give me your glasses.”

She was surprised but took them off and handed them to Rebecca. “Ok. I’m not really sure they’ll work, but we can try.”

“Ok Frisk. Put these on.”

She raised them to her face and suddenly her eyes opened wide. Everybody gasped. They were all staring at the absolutely beautiful green eyes that shone before them.

“What? What color are they?” Frisk asked, confused.

No one could say anything until Alena suddenly screamed excitedly and said, “OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO FAB!” 

“What? What do you mean?”

“Frisk… your eyes are utterly beautiful.” Cooper said.

“What do you mean?”

Pandrew laughs. “He means what he said. Your eyes are really really pretty.”

She could finally see them all. She thought she knew what they looked like before but apparently not. She could see the fine details of everyone’s faces. Each little crevice and structure and strand of fur. Everything was so detailed now. It was like sensory overload. She took in all her surroundings and looked closely at everything. Her eyes then fell on Asriel. 

She knew he was ripped, but now she could see. And my lord was he ripped. He was an extremely sexy goat. He was so cute! Wait! Don’t think that Frisk! But he is cute… Really cute. Wait no! Not ok! Oh jeez you’re in love. NO NO NO NO NO! You’re not in love! Not with him! He is your brother! Well, adopted brother. Plus Sans is your real dad. You’re technically not related. NO! You can’t! You are related! That’s disgusting!

Asriel was sitting silently in the corner, blushing his cheeks out. His eyes were soft and he looked on her face with a shy smile. 

They exchanged looks. The world seemed to slow. She looked on him with thought. He looked on her with love blatantly slapped across his face. Both of their minds were running like crazy and neither could tell what the other was thinking. Asriel was sure he was in love. There was nothing he could do to avoid that. As much as he wanted to, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was just sure that she could never feel the same for him. How could she? That’s insane. He could maybe feel it, but he was nuts. She was in her right mind, right? Well the truth was no. She was just trying so desperately to live in denial. Neither could try anything. That would be insane. That would ruin everything. They had to play it like nothing had changed. They had to. The other couldn’t know. They couldn’t. 

“Your eyes are really pretty Frisk.” He said quietly. 

“Thanks.” She replied.

She took off the glasses and once again, the world blurred. She handed them back to Alena and they finished the night off well. They went to a Broadway show, and most of the group was extremely excited since they were a part of the school musical and were quite frankly, theatre nerds. Frisk however, could not focus on the show. Her mind was too full. She could not stop thinking about Asriel. He couldn’t stop thinking about her either.

They thought.

And they thought.

And they thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip was finally done and the children were stuck in the airport. They had already boarded a flight and took off, but it malfunctioned and they were forced to land again to wait for a new one. For just about 10 hours. It was an interesting experience. To compensate for the error, the airline gave them free food and other stuff in the gate and free movies, games, music, drinks, and food on the plane. It was actually not so bad for them. They had fun sitting in the airport playing games and talking.   
By the time their new plane was ready to board, it was about 1:00 in the morning and everyone was delirious. The trip had tired them out. 

They boarded and took off. Once they were about half an hour in, frisk and Asriel, although they tried not to, fell asleep. On top of each other again. Frisk had fallen asleep sitting upright, but she leaned down and laid her head in Asriel’s lap. Asriel was surprised at first, but then fell asleep with is hand on her shoulder and a big dumb smile on his face. Once again, everyone got pictures of this. 

They arrived at about 7:00 in the morning with only a few hours of sleep. Well, everyone except Rebecca, Alena, and Cooper. They had stayed up the full night writing fanfiction.   
They stepped outside the doors of the airport, they were bombarded with hugs and questions form their family. They answered as many as they could, as they were extremely tired. They had brought two cars since there were so many people coming to pick them up. Undyne ad Papyrus had brought their cars. Naturally Frisk and Asriel were in the same car together and once again, fell asleep on top of each other. Sans noticed there was something different about them. They were… Happier. 

They arrived at home and ran up to their rooms to sleep. 

And oh boy did they sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel woke up first. When he did, he snuck over to Frisk’s room to pass the time until she woke up. When she did, they went downstairs and their family once again bombarded them with questions. They answered them all and gave them the rundown of the trip. After this, Asriel spoke up.

“Oh and we also learned that Frisk needs glasses.”

Everyone stood up and gave one simultaneous answer. “WHAT!?”

“Yeah. That’s why she’s always squinting. She’s just really nearsighted.”

Toriel spoke. “Is that true my child?”

Frisk nodded. 

Sans sat back down. “Well, I guess we need an appointment at the optometrist then.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next few days, they went and it was determined that Frisk had very very poor eyesight. Not only was she nearsighted, but she also just couldn’t see well. It was also determined that she was not allowed to drive without glasses. Her eyesight was just that bad. She was sent to a room where she could pick out some frames and she did. They were black, rectangular frames. They put in the prescription lenses and Frisk put them on. Again, everyone gasped. Sans especially. He actually started to cry. Frisk put her hand on his shoulder and asked why.

Undyne answered. “Because your eyes look exactly like Amelia’s.” 

“Oh, Dad...”

She smiled and hugged him. He held on desperately. 

Toriel spoke up. “Is everyone ready to go home?”

Sans and frisk nodded. Funny. They had the same nod. 

They all went home and continued their day as per normal. 

Frisk was happy. And now she could see too.


	10. Small Question (authors note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering some stuff.

Hey guys, Pandrew here and I was just wondering something. What do you guys think of my story? Is it good? Bad? What can I do to improve? as long as it doesnt severely interfere with my overarching goal, I would love to include it! I would also like (If you guys wouldn't mind and don't think this is too egotistical) to know how you'd rank my story to other people's! I want to know how I square up and see how I can improve to match the quality of those posting around me. Obviously I won't be able to match the quality of say Pokemonfreak or Taiyakisoba or Omoni or Tungsten or Phenom13 but maybe give me a top 10 of your favorite friskriel fanfic series. I've read quite a few myself and would love to see what you guys think and compare my top 10 to yours. 

As a side note, I'd like to keep all of these to just archive of our own please. Just so no one has to go digging around multiple websites.

here's mine: 

1: All My Hopes and Dreams- taiyakisoba

2: Queen of Peace- Omoni (sorry a lot of these are going to be Omoni I just love their work so much)

3: Delilah- Omoni

4: Alone no more- Tungsten

5: Tungsten Writes Random Friskriel Fluff- Tungsten 

6: All This and Heaven Too- Omoni

7: Undercrossing- Phenom13 

8: Friskriel One Shot Archive- Phenom13

9: Make Up Your Mind- Omoni

10: Omoni's Friskriel 30- Omoni

So that's that! I'm sorry I didn't put any of pfreak's stuff here I just haven't read enough to know. I've read a small bit and it was great, but not enough to know. Also there were so many more that I absolutely love and wasn't able to put here. It's just so hard to choose! I posted this and sorry it's not a real chapter but I wanted to know you guys a little better and get some feedback about my story and your guys' favorites. Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me and I had no idea it would get this big! Well, not big but certainly bigger than I thought it would. And I certainly didn't think there would be people calling me their favorite writer and that still blows my mind! Anyways thanks! Love ya guys!

Also I just noticed this has more hits (only by 2) than volume 1 of overtale WHICH IS AWESOME! I can't thank you enough for all the support! 60 kudos and 237 comment (as of this time) on the story and 1600 hits! HOW!? Thanks so much! I can't believe this has gotten so many views. Jeez. Thanks so much!


	11. Another update (sorry)

Sadly, I can't get a chapter out this week or next week. I really tried to finish the one for this week but I only got about halfway done with it and I'm leaving for a trip where I won't have any wifi or even my laptop. No cell service either. I'll be back and I can probably get it up by maybe really early to the middle of the next week. I also cant respond to comments or anything like that. Nothing. So very very sorry hopefully you guys can live with it. Sorry again.


	12. What a Lovely Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is in the neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so sorry that I couldn't get one out sooner but I tried and then I had to go on a trip and then (I know this is an awful excuse) I started getting into another fandom. Red vs. Blue by roosterteeth. Really a fantastic show if I do say so myself. I binge watched the first 10 seasons in three days. Like holy crap it's so good. the end of season ten though. Ugh why Carolina? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to give me any suggestions and/or criticism on my story so I can make it better.

What a lovely day.

The birds were singing.

The flowers were blooming.

On days like these…

Asriel and Frisk would sit inside and do nothing.

And that was exactly what they were doing.

Frisk was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, dressed in leggings, a Twenty One Pilots tank top, of course her heart locket, and the hoodie that Sans had given her that looked exactly like his, with the blue designs and furry hood. That hoodie meant so much to her. Sans had given it to her as a birthday present since her old one didn’t fit her anymore. This one, however, was unique. It had some piece of every one of her family members on it. Obviously, it was Sans’ hoodie. The strings, however, were made from Papyrus’ scarf. The fur on the hood was a mixture of Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel’s that they had all contributed and had been sewn into the jacket. The hoodie was completely sewn together with Undyne’s hair instead of string. Her hair was unbelievable tough just like she was so Frisk never had to worry about it breaking, and last but not least was Alphys. Alphys had given her the pockets from one of her lab coats and sewn it into the inside of the hoodie so that she could always be close to her heart. She nearly cried when she received it along with a note from all of them saying whose things were where and how much they cared about her. It was so moving to see. I’d know. I was there. I was so close to them that they had invited me to their family dinner at Papyrus’ restaurant and given me a seat at their special table in the back. An unbelievable honor let me tell you. Papyrus literally lets NO ONE sit at that table in his restaurant. It has been untouched by anyone except members of the family for years. Which means that I’m now a part of that family. Man that is so cool!

Well anyway, Frisk was sitting legs crossed on the couch drawing something. Asriel was in the chair across from her, legs swung over the arm of it and back leaning against the other arm. He was reading a book. To Kill a Mockingbird I believe was the title. I heard it was a fantastic book.

Although the whole reading a book thing was hard when Frisk was around. He found himself falling more and more for her and it was getting hard to keep it in, but he had to. It wasn’t really something he could say.

Frisk, on the other hand, didn’t have a hard time keeping it in. She was just in denial. Of course, she would get into some sort of situation that compromised her and she would sort of slip away if she could, absolutely flustered, but she was certainly not going to let Asriel know what she was feeling. It was just wrong. She was sure she wasn’t in love. She couldn’t be.

Asriel looked up from his book at her. She kept pushing up her glasses on her face as she drew. Asriel blushed. Jeez why did she have to be so cute?

Frisk took notice. “Asriel…” “Uh.” He sat up in surprise as though he were a small child again, getting caught red handed trying to steal cookies from the jar.

“Y-Yes Frisk?”

“Why do you keep looking at me while I’m drawing?”

Crap. He had been caught. what would he do? Uh… He could um… Um… He could try brushing it off or lying… No he wasn’t any good at that. Just… Tell the truth. That should work.

“You just… Look good with glasses is all.”

“Aw. Thanks Azzy.”

She smiled. However, on the inside, she was dying. Her crush. No, friend. No, brother. Well, step brother. No, brother! Was complimenting her on her looks. Oh jeez. He went back to reading the book. He was covering his face with it. Jeez why did he have to be so cute? Wait was he… Blushing?

At this point, both children heard a loud slam of a door from upstairs.

Sans came running down the stairs yelling to turn the TV on and turn to the news.

They did as they were told and, to their horror, they saw the headline.

Monsters kidnapped!

“What!?” Frisk yelled at Sans as she dropped her notebook and her hands flew to her mouth, a gesture she had picked up from Toriel.

Asriel merely stood up with a shocked expression on his face.

“I know. Just keep watching.” He said with his hands behind his head.

They did.

According to the news reporter, 7 monsters had been kidnapped and there was a threat that more would be taken as well.

Frisk winced every time a name was said. All people she knew. Whether it be from the underground or someone she had met at school or something, she knew every name called.

Asriel was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and also wincing every time a name was called.

The show had many guests on to theorize and give more information on the situation. Even the Ebott chief of police was on.

During one of their discussions, the reporter stopped talking and listened into the earpiece in their ear. They took it out and put their head in their hands. They then raised their head and looked straight into the camera. “There’s just been a report of an eighth kidnapping in the Ebott area.”

Frisk began to cry at this point.

The show went on for another couple of minutes and the children watched in tears.

The Ivanoffs were then invited on.

Asriel immediately got up and began pacing the room again.

They said all sorts of trash about monsters on the show and even went as far as to congratulate the kidnappers. They also denied any and all affiliation with them.

Asriel picked up the remote and turned the TV off before chucking the remote halfway across the room and almost breaking it.

“Asriel!”

“So many lies Frisk! Why? When does it stop?”

“I don’t know.”

“When does it stop!?” He said as he walked over to the wall and began to punch it repeatedly, each time getting more and more intense.

“Asriel! Asriel stop!” She ran over to make him stop.

He wouldn’t.

She tried the only thing she hadn’t already.

She merely hugged him from behind.

“Asriel… Please stop.”

He did.

His hands stopped their movement and he lowered them. His head was hung. He turned around and frisk took hold of his hands. They were covered in his blood. It was smeared against her hands and she looked up at his face. He couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Asriel. Look at me.” He slowly looked up with tears in his eyes. He broke into tears.

“Im sorry Frisk! I’m so sorry! I’m just… Angry at these anti monster people. The whole thing has been getting bigger and bigger and only getting worse when it should be getting better.”

“I know. We just have to try to stay calm.” She said as she stroked his fur gently.

“Why are people just such… Such… Idiots?”

Frisk was taken aback. He had used flowey’s word. Idiot. Why? It’s not the first time that he had used it either. He had used it several times recently, whenever he got upset or angry.

“Hey.” She said as she squeezed his hands hard. She took one and brought it to his face, caressing his cheek. A small bit of blood matted his fur. In the shape of a handprint. Frisk’s handprint. He raised his hand to hers and sobbed silently. “We just have to try and stay calm and help the police with the investigation. We can do that. Ok?”

“Ok.” Said the caprine.

Frisk looked up at him and smiled. “And why doesn’t that wall have a giant hole in it?”

Asriel chuckled and wiped away his tears. “Oh that. There’s a steel beam behind it.”

“How could you possibly know that?” He chuckled again. “Not exactly the first time I’ve punched the wall till my hands bled.”

Well he certainly had his mother’s temper.

They both went and sat back down and went back to what they were doing before.

Asriel couldn’t focus. He was just too angry at everything. How messed up the world was. He was honestly sad and kind of scared as well. The world scared him. He looked back at Frisk and finally gave in. He got up and ran to the couch, practically jumping on top of Frisk and hugging her, crying.

She, while surprised, knew that it would happen. He can’t go through this kind of stuff on his own. She merely sat and hugged him back, stroking his ears and quietly shushing him and telling him everything would be alright. She knew everything about him. That’s what would really help him. Just some good old fashioned comfort and some stroking of the ears. They were sensitive spots on his body and it always helped calm him down.

They stayed like that for a long time, until sleep finally took them away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark. She checked her phone to find the time. 1:30 AM. She looked down at the floor and saw two pieces of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She chuckled. She then noticed the rather large goat monster lying on top of her and blushed, feeling how heavy he was, but not complaining. She decided it best if she just went back to bed. She laid her head back down onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

Then, a knock on the door.

Asriel stirred and opened his eyes.

He realized who he was on top of and with a look of shock on his face, got up, blushing intensely.

He saw the pie on the floor and, trying to mask his embarrassment, picked it up and took a bite.

Frisk got up and walked to the door.

“Hey Frisk do you want your slice?”

“Yeah. In a minute.”

She opened the door and yawned out a “hello?”

Before her stood a large man in full black clothing and a ski mask.

She screamed.

The man sprayed something from a can in her face and she felt herself falling.

He caught her and began to run.

She saw Asriel running out of the house, screaming her name.

All she could do was whisper, “Asriel…” Before the world faded to black and she passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up with a jolt in the back of a van.

The man who took her at her door was sitting before her, looking at her.

She tried to move her hands or anything, but there was no response from the movement. She had no magic. Whatever drug they may have given her must not have worn off yet.

The man sitting before her held one thing in his hand. Her phone. Why? What was the point to holding her phone?

“I see you’re finally awake, ambassador.”

She didn’t speak. She merely looked at him in hatred.

“You do know what we plan on doing to you right?”

Frisk laughed an unsteady laugh. “Killing me?”

“Now you’re getting the drill.”

“Well, do it then.” She said, trying desperately to act tough.

“I don’t think you understand little missy. We’re going to put you on display when we kill you. Give the people a show.”

Frisk smiled slyly. “Why wait?”

“Because we want to show that anyone that stands up for those monsters will get the same thing you will.”

Frisk tried to act tough. Maybe it was working. She didn’t know. She felt terrified. She had no magic. She couldn’t escape. Her best bet was to just wait for it to come back.

The man was fiddling with her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling your brother.”

“NO! YOU CAN’T!” She lunged at him to grab the phone but her restraints held her back.

She knews how he would react to this. He’d be so scared and sad, but also so uncontrollably angry. Just don’t go into hyperdeath Az. Don’t do it.

He pressed the contact and raised the phone to his ear.

He picked up almost immediately. “Frisk! Thank God are you ok?”

“Your sister has a gun to her head. Say what you will.”

She could feel the anger resonating through the phone as the cold metal barrel of a pistol was rested against her temple.

The man raised the phone to her ear.

“A-Asriel?” She said meekly.

“Oh my God Frisk! Please tell me you’re ok.”

“Yeah I’m ok.”

She heard him relax just a tad. “Thank you so much!”

“Asriel I-“

“Frisk you need to get out of there. Can you fight your way out?”

“No.” She responded in a way that made the man think she was just scared. She didn’t want him to be suspicious.

“Why not? You have magic.”

“No I don’t.”

“What!?” He blurted out.

“I can’t use it. I don’t know why.”

There was a long pause in the conversation before Asriel spoke again.

“Frisk there’s only one other thing you can do.”

“What?”

“Reset.”

“WHAT!? NO!” She didn’t care about the man before her anymore. This was the sound of pure shock.

“You have to Frisk!” She heard his paws slam down on a table. “There’s no other way and if you don’t they’ll kill you! Sans and I will remember everything please just reset!”

“I can’t live like that! I just have to die in this one.”

“Neither can we Frisk! If you die then we have lost! We can’t live without you Frisk. I… I can’t live without you.”

“Yes you can.”

“I LOST CHARA I’M NOT LOSING YOU FRISK!”

“I…”

“I LOST HER AND IT WAS MY FAULT! I WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU! NO MATTER WHAT!”

“I… Ok. I’ll try.”

The man spoke up now.

“Oh you’re not trying anything missy!”

He slapped her and she was thrown on her side, the phone next to her face.

She closed her eyes and waited for the words to come up.

“Reset.”

She waited…

And she waited…

And she waited…

But nobody came.

“Asriel… I can’t.”

All she heard was a muffled “Frisk!” as the man took back the phone and turned it off.

Frisk felt the world turn to black as the back door of the van was opened and she was thrust into the outside world once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Asriel?” Frisk muttered as she opened her eyes. But there was no Asriel. Merely a concrete cell engulfed in the darkness.

Frisk felt… Tired. No, angry. No, sad. No… How did she feel? She felt too much. Too much all at one time.

She curled up and began to cry on the concrete floor enclosed by concrete walls and covered by a concrete ceiling.

“Hello?” She heard a voice call.

“Asriel?” She turned around quickly, not seeing Asriel, but a small bunny monster she had met in the underground.

“Oh. Hi.” She said, disappointed.

“So you’re Frisk Dreemurr right?”

“Um. Yeah.”

There was a lull in the conversation until the monster asked. “So when’s your secret protector gonna show up?”

“My what?”

“Your secret protector. All the guards have been talking about him. They keep saying how whenever anyone tries to hurt you, they always end up really hurt and in jail because someone beats them up. They were talking about some of their friends that happened to. You know. The dude that protects you from them.”

“Oh that? That’s no secret protector. That’s just me.”

“Wait. There’s no protector?”

Frisk chuckled “Nope. Just my magic. I’m the one who beats them up.”

“Wow! Well, if that’s the case then why don’t you just get us out of here with your magic?"

Frisk’s face fell. “I um… I can’t use it.”

At this point the door behind Frisk opened and large men with guns began to drag her and the bunny out of the cell and into a large empty room.

There were eight men inside along with the one that had dragged her in there.There was also a man with glasses sitting at a computer typing.

She looked across the room and noticed eight other people. Monsters. The kidnapped monsters were all here!

Frisk was thrown at the feet of the man who sat in the van with her. He must have been their leader.

The man at the computer gave him a thumbs up and he nodded in return. A camera sitting in front of them blinked with a faint, red light.

He spoke to the camera. “We are about to kill eight monsters and the ambassador on live television, broadcasting to every TV in the United States. Why? To prove a point. Monsters don’t deserve to live and anyone that says otherwise or tries to stop us will meet the same fate as this here ambassador. Any last words Ambassador Dreemurr? Or is it Gaster? We don’t really know. Do we?”

“First of all, It’s both, trashbag. Second, yes I do have some last words.” She lowered her head. “Don’t give up. You have to go on without me. I love all of you. So dearly. Don’t let them win.”

“Such brave words from such a young girl! Won’t be so brave in a minute will you little Missy?”

He hit her across the face and she was flung to the ground. She spat up blood. Her fear of blood had subsided over the years but it still freaked her out slightly.

The man ran over and buried his foot into her chest, breaking ribs. He repeatedly did this and Frisk kept screaming and crying out in pain. The monsters couldn’t look but the men guarding them seemed unfazed.

He stopped.

She got to her knees, panting. Her body and face were covered in blood and she was extremely injured.

“Goodbye ambassador!” He said as he raised his gun.

The rest of the men raised their guns to their monster targets.

“Fire!”

Frisk screamed and raised her hands.

Bang.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk wasn’t dead.

A little shocked maybe but not dead.

She opened her eyes and looked up.

Before her lied a horrifying display of nine bodies skewered on massive, bloody bones. Her bones.

There was a large stream of water behind the heads of the captives and in that stream were 8 bullets. Funny. Only eight. No one had gotten hurt had they?

Her hands glowed blue as she dropped them to her sides, stumbling back.

“You did it!” Cried the little bunny monster from her cell.

She couldn’t hear her. What had she done? She just killed nine people! This went against everything she stood for! What had she done!?

She made a small whimpering sound and stepped forward.

She winced in pain.

She looked down and found the ninth bullet stuck in her stomach, blood dripping from the entry wound.

She looked to the camera and fell over.

“Asriel…” She whispered.

What

Had

She

Done?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She’s not going to wake up Asriel.” Called a voice.

“Don’t say that! She’ll wake up. She has to.” Said another.

It was Asriel.

“Asriel I know that she is your sister but-“

“My sister? My sister!? Oh just because she’s my sister makes you think that you can just tell me to calm down because she might not wake up and that I should give up hope? Well she’s not just my sister! She’s my friend too! My best friend. Forever…”

“Asriel…”

“Don’t touch me!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frisk?”

“Frisk?”

“You have to wake up frisk!”

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you!”

“Why?”

“WHY WON’T YOU WAKE UP!?”

“WHY!?!?”

“Please wake up.”

“Please…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Asriel I brought you some pie.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Asriel… You have to eat. You’re going to get sick.”

“Who cares?”

“I do Asriel!”

“Well I don’t.”

“I’ll just leave it here with the others. Eat something. Or else I’ll make you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frisk I know you’re never going to wake up. I get it. You’re dead. You can’t reset and you’re dead. Gone. Forever…”

“I have to learn to live with that.”

“I know you said I could do it.”

“I know it’s not impossible.”

“It’s just so goddamn hard!”

“I love you frisk.”

“See you on the other side.”

footsteps.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Frisk awoke with a jolt in a hospital bed.

She tried sitting up but felt the pain in her side and screamed in agony.

Asriel practically slammed into the wall sprinting inside the room with an unbelieving look on his face.

“FRISK!!!” He shouted as the widest grin appeared on his face and he ran to her side.

Frisk broke into tears and Asriel cried his own silent ones as well.

They merely sat in each other’s embrace for several minutes until Asriel spoke.

“Frisk I’m so happy you’re awake!”

“Well I had to eat that slice of pie didn’t I?” She said jokingly, wiping away her tears.

Asriel half cried half laughed and hugged her again.

“You did it.” He said finally.

“Did what?”

“You saved all of those monsters. You stopped those men.”

Frisk’s face fell once again. “You mean I killed them?”

“Frisk let’s not do this. You did what you had to do to save yourself and eight others.”

“At the expense of nine other lives!”

Asriel’s hand slammed down on the counter beside him. “Those men didn’t deserve to live!”

Frisk sat up in her bed, in spite of the pain. “Asriel how dare you! You know perfectly well how I feel about this. No one should die. Anyone. No matter how much they may deserve it.”

“I… I’m sorry.” He said as he began to step towards the door.

“No don’t go!”

He turned around with tears in his eyes.

“Those men shot you. They could have killed you.”

“But they didn’t.”

“Frisk do you know how long you’ve been asleep!?” He said as he began back towards the bedside.

“No I don’t.”

“A month and a half. I’ve come and visited you every day for a month and a half just pleading with you to wake up. And in all of that time never once did the thought come into my mind that you did the wrong thing! Never! You did what you had to and what happened, happened. I don’t care if those men were killed, because you are more important! I sat in that chair and slept at your bedside, sat at your bedside, ate at your bedside, I talked and begged to you at your bedside, I even prayed to God at your bedside! I just wanted you to wake up because if those men had killed you then there would be absolutely nothing stopping me from going straight into hyperdeath form and ripping every last one of them to shreds. Piece by piece! Frisk I… I can’t live without you!”

She tried to hide her face. A month and a half… “Asriel… I’m so sorry.”

“And don’t you dare go blaming this on yourself because it’s not your fault!”

“Ok Asriel. Come here.” She gestured to him.

He then broke down into uncontrollable sobbing and Frisk hugged him as tight as she could.

“Nothing will ever take me away from you Asriel.”

“It’d better not.” He said in reply.

“Everything’s going to be just fine Az… We’re all going to be just fine.”

“I know Frisk... I know.”

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of Overtale Vol. 2! Vol. 3 should be arriving soon so be prepared (insert lion king references here). Hope you enjoyed! I'd also love suggestions as to what to do next volume! Also any criticism is welcomed! Thanks!


	13. another sorry note... UGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

I'm really sorry guys. I haven't posted in a long time. The real problem is that I'm kind of unmotivated. Red vs. Blue is kind of my main fandom now and while I will NOT end the story here, I will not be posting nearly as often as I used to. Once school starts it should be different since I have friends there that will get on me for not writing enough and I'll be bored in class a lot so I can write there. Unless my teachers are all stupid in which case I will sit begrudgingly in a corner. I actually might do volume 3 a tad differently. I'm thinking of writing the entire thing before posting it and then posting either weekly or a couple times a week. This will allow me to give you better content sooner. Although you will have to wait for me to actually finish it. Which could take a while, but I can tell you it will be worth it. Tell me if you'd like this or the way I do it now better. There will be more dark storyteling, more story arcs, more plot twists, more action, and possibly... Some romance? Will frisk and Asriel finally do something with their complicated relationship and will they come out of the complicated situations unscathed? But more importantly, is everything really as it seems? Or is nothing? Find out in the exciting continuation of our story, Overtale Volume 3: Memories of Shadows and Hopes Long Forgotten

(Also tell me if the name is stupid. It makes sense to me but it might sound dumb.)


	14. motivation- I NEED IT

please bother me about writing. please please please. If you don't ill never write. I have two chapters done out of ten. please help. Comment every time you remember. PLEASE. make me write. I need to finish this story. Write me a comment telling me to write. I will listen (hopefully). Please do it. I'm sorry.


	15. Announcement and replies

Heya there! I have an announcement! It's not totally dead and lost! I do have newfound inspiration to write but that comes at a cost. The way I'll be able to finish the story is by shortening it. Not meaning that I will take out content I had planned, it means that I will compact that content into a more compressed space. Sadly that does mean that this series will end after volume 3. However!!! This does mean that you get longer, better, and more action packed chapters in a short amount of time. I'm sorry if that upsets you but it's the only way I could bring myself to do it. I just can't do another 3 volumes or or whatever I had previously planned for. I have already started on more brainstorms and writings be prepared for a great final stretch. Plus I have a little something planned for when I finish. Maybe you'll like it maybe you won't. I certainly would love it if it works. Anyways, I also wanted to thank you for all the motivational comments. They do help so keep sending them in! It's great to see how my story affects all of you! And one final, kinda sad announcement... I will be basically leaving the undertale fandom. It's not my passion anymore. I have different passions in writing and storytelling which you guys will maybe get to see if you're lucky. But yes you will most likely not see me reading, commenting on, or writing any more undertale fics once this is done. Although there is one exeption that I cant tell you about till I finish the story. Anyways thank you so much for reading this story and I appreciate your constant feedback. Keep it up and keep being awesome! See ya!


End file.
